Not Just Yet, but Almost: Outtakes
by JCI
Summary: Outtakes from my Sasha/Payson story, Not Just Yet, but Almost. Moments that did not quite fit into the main story, but needed to be told.
1. My Heart is Yours

An outtake from my story, _Not Just Yet, but Almost. _Takes place just after Chapter 12: A Very Rocky Christmas

* * *

"Good night, Pay, Merry Christmas," her mother called to her down the hall as she entered her room, quickly kicking off the high heeled pumps that had looked fabulous, Kaylie's word, not hers, with her dress. Fabulous they may have been, but they pinched her pinky toes and she was sure that there were blisters; she was just too tired to look. The original plan had been to stay the night at Kaylie's, but Emily had pulled out, wanting to spend some time with Damon and Lauren had dragged her father home, hoping to forestall any plans he had with Summer, so Payson took a rain check, not really needing to spend the night listening to Kaylie rant about how she did not like Austin Tucker and drop not so subtle hints that if Payson wanted him, she could have him.

She sighed and put her hand over the charm that rested in the hollow of her throat. The gift had been perfect. It represented them in so many ways; Payson felt like her old sixth grade English teacher would have had a field day with all the symbolism. First, it was the gift itself, real, tangible evidence that there was _something_ between them, even if they hadn't defined it with words. Then it was the pendant itself, a subtle gift that could be interpreted two ways, much like their real life relationship. On the surface, it was a representation of her, Aphrodite and Ares, the Olympic gods of love and war, the grace and power that defined her as a gymnast. Looking deeper, the second meaning belonged to just her and Sasha, two Olympians – that was the idea anyway – with a forbidden attraction for one another, lovers, being kept apart by circumstance.

_Who knew he was such a romantic? Who knew I was? _She smiled to herself. Where had this mushy, dreamy girl come from? She was the practical one, the girl who kept her feet firmly planted on the ground, but one man had changed all that. She quickly slipped out of the dress and threw on another new pair of Victoria's Secret pajamas. They sent her new things every few weeks, which was nice, although she never knew there were so many variations of underwear and sleepwear. She fingered the pendant for a moment and decided to take it off while she was sleeping, the chain looked delicate and she didn't want to risk breaking it. Undoing the clasp, she closed her eyes and remembered how he'd fastened it just hours before and placed a soft kiss on the back of her neck. The brief contact had made her entire body shudder in response.

Payson was sure this wasn't normal. People just didn't click physically like they had. Maybe it was because he was _experienced_; she bit her lip at the thought, because whenever Lauren felt the need to describe, usually in excruciating detail, her physical relationship with Carter, what she said certainly didn't match up with what Payson felt when she was with Sasha. There was nothing to compare it to besides the kiss she and Nicky had shared that night in L.A. Her first kiss and it had been perfect, her stomach flip-flopping pleasantly, a small shiver running down her back, but when Sasha kissed her, she felt like she couldn't get close enough, like her entire body was on fire and every second the blazing heat grew until she could barely stand it.

She was a science nerd and if she hadn't dedicated herself to gymnastics, she knew she'd probably have closeted herself away in a lab somewhere, so Payson knew enough to know that it was simple biology, that in a world with nearly seven billion people, they had stumbled upon each other and that their bodies were reacting chemically to the presence of an ideal partner and for her that made it that much more exciting and terrifying. Who finds the person they're supposed to be with at seventeen and how does it last when that person is nearly ten years older? _It isn't supposed to last and when it ends, it won't end well, we both know that. _Austin had called her a Lolita, or rather implied it, but that wasn't what going on. She read that book; Lolita was a twelve year old bitch and her "lover" nothing more than a sick child molester. If this happened two years from now people would have raised their eyebrows, but nothing more. The age gap wasn't unheard of; her own father was seven years older than her mother.

She sighed, but maybe they were the exception. Maybe in all the dysfunction and drama that came along with the Rock, maybe the most taboo and unexpected relationship of them all would be the one to endure.

She closed the clasp on the gold chain so the pendant wouldn't fall off in her jewelry box and ran her thumb over it lovingly, but in doing so felt a small rough patch on the back of the charm. Turing it over, she realized that it was engraved. _He didn't say anything about an inscription. I wonder what it says. _She stared at it carefully, but her room was too dark to see clearly. Stepping closer to the light she held it up and saw the words, _Inima mea este a ta. _

Payson had studied French as part of her home schooling and Romance languages were all very similar, so thinking hard, she muddled a translation, "Something mine is to you? Was to you?" she muttered, shaking her head. That's definitely not it and if Sasha had it inscribed, well then it was probably Romanian, not French.

She sat down at her desk and turned on her laptop, an object that hadn't gotten much use since her comeback. _Thank God for Google Translator_, she thought as she opened up the website and typed in her letters, setting the current language to Romanian and asking the site for an English translation.

My heart is yours.

There it was, clear as day on her screen. There was no misunderstanding it or reading it the wrong way or any possibility for misinterpretation. It was a declaration, as much as if he had said it to her face. _Why didn't he say it to my face? _She sat down on her bed and thought. _Because if he said it, then he initiated it, if he said it to me, he's pushing. This is a way to give me an out, a way to let me think about it. No pressure, no expectations, simply letting me know how he feels. _

It was stunning, frankly, that he felt this way. Attraction was one thing, but this was something else entirely. Sasha Beloff could have anyone. He played it cool most of the time, but in reality, he was an international superstar, hiding himself away in cozy Boulder, Colorado, when any National gymnastics program would jump at the chance to have him coach. She'd once asked him if he'd ever Google'd himself and he obviously hadn't, but she had. His reputation with women was legendary. M.J. Martin had just been the tip of the ice berg. Actresses, models, two Russian tennis players, and who knew how many others and now her?

_Why me? No, that wasn't right. Why not me? I'm just as pretty as any of those women. I'm in the bloody Swimsuit Issue of Sports Illustrated. Whoa, easy there, starting to sound like him. I am, though, just as pretty as they are. Not just that though, we have so much in common. We talk about things, not just gymnastics._ Just a few days before they'd discovered their mutual and hidden love for Nat "King" Cole, one morning they'd found themselves comparing the merits of Jane Austen and Charles Dickens, a conversation she was sure had shocked the hell out of him, and those were just a couple of examples. They never ran out of things to talk about.

So what would he say about this one? She closed her eyes and his voice rang inside her head, _Sleep on it, Payson. Things will be clearer in the morning._

She lay back on her bed and closed her eyes, exhaustion from the day finally winning over.

It was not a restful night's sleep. She tossed and turned, waking up every half hour or so, when at four in the morning, something inside her finally clicked. She rolled out of bed, turning on her laptop and opened up the translator again. Typing in what she wanted to say, she quickly had it translated and then used the text-to-speech button and had the computer teach her how to say what she needed to say to him.

Repeating it over and over again in her head, she showered and grabbed her car keys. She jotted a quick note to her mother about going to the gym, although she knew no one would be up for hours. It was the day after Christmas and the Rock was distinctly closed. She was depending upon her reputation as the "most intense person ever" as Becca often mockingly called her, to be her cover.

Sasha arrived back home from the Cruz's Christmas party feeling more out of sorts than he had a in long time. He loosened his tie as he entered the trailer and placed the lone Christmas present he'd received on the small ledge at the head of the trailer's bed. There were a couple of other picture frames there and it blended well. He stripped quickly, tossing his clothes into a pile he'd eventually take to the dry cleaners; he pulled on a pair of worn pajama pants and threw himself on his bed.

He picked up the frame, and pushed the button twice, the touch screen keypad appearing, waiting for his password. Then the pictures appeared. It was virtual kaleidoscope of moments from the last several months, including a few private memories, them together on the plane home from Rotterdam, a picture she'd taken of them fooling around with her camera after a late night practice, one that looked as if she'd taken by accident as he kissed her, the perspective coming from somewhere near her hip. _She's pretty good at this photography stuff, _he mused.

The very last photo was the picture from Sports Illustrated. He threw his head back onto his pillow with a groan. She knew exactly what that picture did to him. He felt himself stirring and though he knew this is what she planned when she uploaded the picture for him, he felt – at the risk of sounding like a sixteen year old girl – creepy. When they were together, everything was perfect. No exaggeration. When he had her in his arms, he felt like he found the person he was supposed to be with. When they were apart, he felt like a dirty old man.

Intellectually, he knew that wasn't the case. His intentions were honorable, despite the timing. When he closed his eyes, he could see a long road ahead, long beyond the Olympics, visions that would have been normal for a man at his stage of life, if things were very different. He saw a house, in England maybe or California, somewhere _not_Boulder, Colorado. He saw a wedding in a lovely green garden. He saw her lying in a bed, her shirt pulled up exposing a swollen belly, his hand running lovingly over it. He saw little fair haired children, running around in a park, while they watched affectionately from a bench, their hands entwined together.

He shook his head roughly. He was being absolutely foolish. Even if they managed to keep their relationship a secret, even if they got through the Olympics and she won gold and everything they'd talked about came to pass, it was no guarantee that she would still want him? _Why would she want you then, Beloff? You'll just be her old coach, someone she knew before she conquered the world. _Well, that was enough to stifle his desire.

Whenever they were apart, the doubt began to seep into his skin. _And then you went and got that bloody charm inscribed. What were you thinking? You were thinking maybe if you scared her enough she'd run away? Maybe she'd back off? _He shook his head. _No, you were hoping that maybe she'd foolishly and to her own downfall, feel the same way. Not that she'd know what she was feeling anyway. She's seventeen. Even if she does love you, will she know it? Or will it scare the hell out of her, like it scares the hell out of you? You love her, Beloff and by now she probably knows it. It's over. She'll call it off and that'll be that. You'll go back to being just her coach, the man that will guide this infinitely talented athlete to the Olympic gold and then you'll bow out gracefully. _

He rolled onto his side and stared at the digital clock on his wall. It read 2:34 a.m. in neon green numerals. He needed to try and get some sleep, but he knew it wouldn't be forthcoming. He closed his eyes and tried a technique that used to work the night before a big competition. He relaxed every muscle in his body and then starting at his toes, proceeded to flex each muscle in his body, holding the flex for ten seconds before releasing and moving higher. By the time he reached his abs he could feel it working. Then there was nothing, until he jerked awake to the sound of someone pounding on the door to the trailer. His eyes drifted to the clock on the wall, 4:32 a.m. A strange feeling of déjà vu overtook him and he tried to focus. He slid his feet off the bed, the floor cold under his bare feet. A shiver went through him as he crossed the entire trailer to the door and pushed his open, leaning heavily on the doorframe and squinting into the early morning light.

The sun glinted off her blonde hair. She looked exhausted and beautiful all at once. "Payson?" he asked, his voice still raspy from disuse.

"Şi a mea este a ta," she said. "Sasha, şi a mea este a ta," she repeated and stepped into what little space there was between him and the edge of the trailer doorway. Her lips met his is a fiery kiss. For the first three seconds, she was the one in control, taking the lead in a way that he could not, but then feeling the desire for her within him bubble to the surface, he took control. He was by nature a dominant man and it spilled over into most aspects of his life, but no more so then when he was with a woman. He bit down on her bottom lip and then quickly invaded her mouth with his tongue. He pulled her closer, spun them around and slammed the door to his trailer shut. Taking a step forward, he forced her up against the counter of his tiny kitchen, one hand bracing himself against one of the cabinets, the other at her hip, slipping under the bottom of her tank top, stroking at the soft skin there. He pulled his lips from hers and latched onto her neck, the urge to brand her with his mouth overwhelming him.

She threw her head back, banging it against the cabinet, but the noise she made was a groan of pleasure. "Oh, God," she cried out as he found the particularly sensitive spot just behind her ear. He could feel her shudder in his arms. Her hands were at his back and he could feel her short, blunt nails digging into the skin, leaving marks that would probably burn in the shower. He could feel her nipples hardening beneath her tank top, rubbing against his chest. _Good girl, no bra_. He brought his mouth back up to hers, kissing her lips, but not deepening it. He pulled back and sliding his fingers to the hem of her top, tilted his head at her, silently asking for permission. He saw her inhale deeply and then lift her arms over her head, waiting. With a painful slowness, he lifted the soft material exposing her smooth, creamy skin mere centimeters at a time. Finally it slipped over her head, sending her hair cascading over her shoulders, partially covering her. Her eyes never left his and it was her constant gaze more than anything that was turning him on now. He pulled back even more, taking her in and she challenged him with her eyes again.

"You're beautiful," he murmured, moving in again, kissing her lips softly, one hand burying into her hair, pulling it away from her body, the other drifting up to cup a breast.

She gasped at the unfamiliar contact. _This is what it feels like to have a man's hands on you. Not some fumbling boy, a man, who wants you, _he thought, flicking his thumb over her already erect nipple.

"Sasha," she said, not frenzied or panicked, but lovingly whispered into his ear.

He practically growled, the sound of his name falling off her lips in pleasure did something to him he hadn't expected. It made his stomach clench and his knees weaken. Their lips met again, this time with much more urgency than before. He felt her breasts press against his chest, her smooth skin rubbing against his, their nipples brushing once and then again. It was too much.

They were both world class athletes and extremely coordinated, but the five steps it took to get from his kitchen to the back of the trailer to his bed were eluding them. They crashed into his kitchen table, the wall that separated his bathroom from the rest of the trailer, the edge of the shower stall and then finally they fell together, towards the soft mattress, him spinning them around so she would land atop him. They stared at each other for a moment before she started to giggle.

He raised his eyebrows. He'd never heard Payson Keeler giggle before. He'd heard a full throated laugh and her sarcastic scoff, but never a giggle. He couldn't help it, he joined in her laughter. "What a pair we make," she said, burying her face at his neck and inhaling.

"You smell so good," she said, inhaling again. "Brandy and that cologne you wear, Irish spring soap and gym chalk," she mumbled against his skin, peppering his neck and collar bone with wet, open mouthed kisses before placing one in the center of his sternum. Her eyes shifted focus and then looked up at him, their eyes meeting as her tongue darted out and swirled over his nipple quickly.

She didn't know what made her do it. She hadn't really thought about it until suddenly her mouth was over his nipple and she was sucking lightly before biting down softly. He'd been watching her; he threw his head back, his breath suddenly harsher. "Payson," he whispered.

At the sound of her name, she looked up at him. She had never felt more powerful in her life. Not at the top of any podium had her entire body sung in this way. She crawled up his body, straddling him and moving her hips in a slow circular motion. "Payson," he called out, louder this time, his hands grasping her hips, clenching hard with each circle she made. She knew that an imprint of his hand would be there tomorrow, five small bruises across each hip that would tease her every time she looked at them.

Suddenly, he surged upward, kissing her again, their bodies pressed completely together. Then she was on her back, looking up at him in silent outrage, "Turn about is fair play, love," he said, kissing her lips and then trailing downward, to one shoulder then the other, tracing the small space between her breasts with his tongue. Impatiently, she buried a hand in his hair and steered him toward her breast, "Patience is a virtue," he whispered against her skin.

She realized what he was doing then. His eyes locked with hers, just as she had done, his tongue moving slowly over the tip of her breast, then circling gently. Payson felt her toes begin to curl, as their hips continued the circles she had initiated. His mouth then closed around the hardened pink tip. He suckled her, as his other hand anchored itself to her other breast, massaging gently. Her legs began to shake uncontrollably and then, as his teeth scraped lightly against the sensitive flesh, the burning warmth that had been simmering heavily between her legs suddenly exploded. Her eyes slammed shut and she saw stars as she arched against him, her throat catching and then sound being forced through as she vocalized the feeling surging through her body. Her head was spinning and her breath wouldn't slow, but she managed to open her eyes to see him staring at her in awe, small droplets of sweat dotting his forehead.

His mouth was agape, "Did you just…did you?" he asked, blinking rapidly as he if didn't believe what he'd just seen.

She nodded, placing a hand on her forehead, "Yes," she said. "I definitely did." She swallowed roughly, her throat incredibly dry.

"Wow," he said, in utter disbelief. "I've never seen…"he trailed off, Payson guessed to avoid using the comparative. "I barely touched you. Christ, that was incredible."

"I've never been able to before," she told him, still trying to catch her breath. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her forehead, pressing their bodies together again. They were both slick with sweat, but Payson wanted him close. "Wait, you didn't," she began, but he silenced her with a small kiss on her lips. "Show me," she said, when he pulled back. "Show me how."

"Too late, love," he said and she noticed that the hardness she'd felt pressed against her was gone, replaced by a warm stickiness. "I have never lost control that quickly in my life," he admitted, though he didn't seem embarrassed, just impressed. "Not since I was twelve years old. You were just too much for me, Payson," he said, kissing her cheek and then her neck. "Amazing."

A few moments later, the closeness was still wonderful, but the stickiness was uncomfortable. "Do you have another set of sheets?" she asked, shifting away from him and standing up. She spied her tank top on his kitchen floor and put it on.

"Yeah, in that cupboard," he said, motioning towards the small storage space she was standing next to. He stood and stripped the linens off the bed, tossing them into the same pile he'd thrown his suit in only a few hours before. He grabbed a new pair of pajama bottoms and tossed the others into the pile as well.

She brought out a fitted sheet and a top sheet, tossing them to him and smiled. "There's only room for one person to make the bed, Sasha," she said. "I'll just stand here and admire the view." He laughed and set about putting the fitted sheet on the mattress. She watched him, the muscles in his back bunching and flexing as he reached for the edges of the bed. Then he stood to put the top sheet on, with a flick of his wrists he spread the sheet out, as she admired the broadness of his shoulders.

"Are you done ogling me?" he asked when saw her staring openly and appreciatively.

She shook her head. "Not by a long shot," she said, taking a step towards him. He opened his arms and she fell into them gratefully. "Thank you," she said.

He looked down at her, obviously unsure what she was thanking him for. "Inima mea este a ta," he said, placing a hand over the necklace he'd bought her.

He smiled and Payson knew in that moment, he was it. This was the man she wanted, now, after the Olympics, forever, a wedding, children, and a life. Together. It thrilled and terrified her. It was too much, too soon. This wasn't supposed to happen yet, but then she looked up and he was still staring at her, like she was his world.

"Şi a mea este a ta,"she said.

He was her world too.

* * *

**A/N: ***fans self* Well, there you have it. Obviously, as I said earlier, they haven't actually consummated their relationship in the technical sense, but I'm pretty sure this counts too. ;-) I tried to keep this as classy as humanly possible, but there are just some things in life that aren't all that classy and sex is definitely one of them. It's sweaty and messy and you do have to change the sheets afterwards, so I figured Sasha and Payson should have to as well! Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this. Please let me know what you think, as always.

Also, a very happy 18th birthday, to one of my awesome reviewers, Leytonfan. Enjoy!


	2. One Upon a Dream

An outtake from my story, _Not Just Yet, but Almost. _Takes place just before Chapter 17. A Small Escape from Reality

* * *

It was late when she came back, he didn't remember giving her his hotel room key, but he must have. He'd ordered room service not long after she went downstairs to meet Russo, watched a little television, but the emotions of the day combined with his inability to deal with time zone changes had put him to bed early. He only stirred later when he heard the click of the door opening and having never slept soundly in a hotel bed, it woke him.

"Hey," she said, tossing the key on the dresser. And smiling sweetly at him. "I'm sorry, did I wake you?" she asked, pulling off her jacket and hanging it up in the closet.

"Yeah, but I'm glad you did. What took so long?" he asked, not sure if he wanted to know.

"Oh everyone crashed in. Lauren and Kaylie showed up and then Austin and Emily were down and we all just sat around talking," she said with a smile.

His eyes followed the path of her hands as she pulled her hair from its ponytail. She shook her hair out and smiled at him. "I'm glad you had fun," he said, moving out from under the covers and standing up. She took a few steps forward.

"It was alright," she said, reaching out to touch his shoulder lightly, trailing her fingertips down his arm and then across his chest, lightly scraping her fingernails over his already hardened nipples. "But the entire time, all I could think about, was coming back up here to you." Her hand traveled lower, running through the fair hair on his chest stopping just above his navel.

He stopped her with his own hand, encircling her wrist and then pulling her closer up against his chest. "Well, you're here," he said, looking into her eyes, trying to read her intentions.

"And what on Earth will you do with me?" she asked, a saucy grin he'd only see appear a few times playing across her lips.

He laughed, "Oh I have a few ideas," he said, but the last word barely made it out before he pressed his lips against hers. The kiss quickly deepened as their tongues searched each other out, dancing together. Her hands came up and ran through his hair, her fingers massaging his scalp. He loved the feeling of her hands in his hair.

He wrapped his arms around her body fully, as he backed her up towards the dresser. They crashing into it, forcing it back against the wall with a thud. Sasha let his hands explore lower, meeting at the small of her back and then shifting downward to her ass. _Christ, she's got an incredible bum. _He gave her a small squeeze and then easily lifted her up to sit upon the dresser, equalizing their heights.

Her legs encircled his waist, pulling him closer as his hands ran down her body. They broke free from their seemingly endless stream of kisses. Her hands left their exploration of his torso for a moment, as she pulled her shirt over her head, tossing it behind him. He stood back for a moment to admire her. She was wearing a black lace bra, something he'd never imagined her in, but oddly suited her. She shook her head, sending her blonde hair cascading back over her shoulders, revealing more of her creamy skin to him. He sucked in a breath absolutely in awe of her. "Gorgeous," he mumbled as he stepped forward again to kiss her lips quickly then create a trail of kisses down her neck, hesitating for a moment at the spot he knew she loved. Her answering sigh of pleasure made him smile against her skin before continuing towards his goal. He kissed the pendant that sat in the hollow of her throat, and then moved down towards her breasts.

"Sasha," she breathed. He stopped and looked up into her eyes. She sat up and reached behind her back, releasing the clasp, the soft black material slipped forward. He slipped his hands under each strap, sliding them down her arms and pulling it away from her body.

His mouth descended almost immediately, latching on to one breast, the other weighed in his hand, his thumb brushing over her neglected nipple. He released her for a moment, blowing a breath of cool air out. She inhaled sharply at the sensation and he repeated it quickly on her other breast. Then he took a chance. Moving down from her breasts, he trailed his mouth slowly down the center of abdomen, pausing to swirl his tongue around her belly button. He saw the muscles formed from hours in the gym flex and twitch at the contact. He looked up to see her staring down at him. _Your move, love. _

She seemed to understand and her hands came up to unbutton her jeans. He needed no further encouragement, reaching up to unzipper the fly. She pushed up onto her hands and he slipped the denim off her hips and down her legs. Tossing her jeans aside, he stood and pressed a kiss to her lips and then looked down between them to see the soft black lace, the final barrier between them. He kissed her again, "Wrap your legs around me, Pay," he said, against her lips. His hands slid underneath her and lifted her off the dresser. He carried her quickly to the bed and laid her down, hovering above her, bracing himself on his elbows. Suddenly, he felt her legs tighten around his waist and he found himself on his back, staring up at her in awe. She smiled at him wickedly, grinding herself down upon him, the only thing separating them were her panties and his boxer-briefs which had become much tighter over the last few minutes.

Sasha threw his head back, "Payson," he said, grasping for her hips, holding her firmly in place, savoring the friction between their bodies. She leaned down and kissed him then, a soft caress that belied the intimate contact of their lower bodies. He rolled them over, exploring her with his hands now, moving over her breasts and then over her stomach, tracing over the laced edge of the panties, before moving down lower between her legs, the material already damp. Their eyes met, his seeking and hers granting permission. He hooked his thumbs into the sides and slowly pulled them down her legs, then beginning at her ankle, he placed soft kisses up her leg, to her calf, behind her knee, to the inside of her thigh which quivered at the contact. Suddenly her hand was in his hair, pulling him closer to her. He looked up and her head was thrown back, anticipating his next move, her bottom lip caught between her teeth, her breasts swaying with each breath she took. Sasha had never seen anything quite as arousing as the site before him. Finally he descended his mouth tracing over her carefully, then with more authority as she began to make the sexiest sounds he ever heard from the back of her throat. With each stroke of his tongue, her pitch increased until, as he felt her thighs shuddering, she cried out and then gasped, "Sasha!" He lifted his head, watching her ride out the waves of pleasure before he stood and stripped off the last barrier between them, his boxer-briefs.

He saw her eyes open, taking him in fully. She smiled and beckoned him toward her with a finger. He moved towards her, bracing a knee against the bed. She reached down between their bodies, touching him tentatively at first, but then with more confidence. He kissed her, trying to communicate to her just how he felt in this moment. He took her hand in his and they came together, slowly. Sasha felt the lush heat surround him as he moved within her. Their bodies surged together, her legs locking around his waist as she arched her body to meet each of his powerful thrusts. She pulled his head down and whispered, "Harder, I won't break." Her raked her nails down his back from the bottom of his neck to his tailbone, causing him to rear up as pleasure mixed with a delicious pain. He could feel his arms begin to shake as he approached his peak, dropping down to his elbows, her breasts flattened by his chest. He felt her tense beneath him and then her body clench around him as she screamed his name again, he let go, shuddering through his own release, kissing her tenderly, brushing a lock of sweaty blonde hair away from her forehead.

Their eyes met and she smiled, her hand stroking his cheek lightly, "I love you."

Sasha's eyes flew open, his heart pounding in his chest like he'd just run a marathon. His entire body was dripping with sweat. He sucked in a breath and then let it out slowly. _Just a dream, Beloff, just a dream. _He sighed and ran a hand over his face, before throwing the blankets off his overheated body. _But what a dream it was._

_

* * *

_

_**A/N: **Gotta love dreams. Obviously it was a dream, everything went just a little too perfectly, but then Sasha is a perfectionist in every sense of the word. ;-) Hope you all enjoyed this little foray into the subconscious of our favorite coach. Please let me know what you think. _


	3. More Devious Desire

An outtake from my story, _Not Just Yet, but Almost_. Takes place during Chapter 19. Devious Desire

* * *

Payson turned the corner of the women's locker room out into the new addition to the Rock, the Cruz Fitness Center, donated by Alex Cruz after his daughter's battle with anorexia. Having a fitness center at the Rock helped the coaches keep a close eye on girls while they did their cardio and additional workouts, plus it brought in additional funds from people off the streets who wanted to join just to use the state of the art facility. Everyone had gone home for the night and just as they had planned this morning over breakfast, she and Sasha were alone.

He was on a treadmill, working at a light jog on a small incline. "Hey," he said, catching a glimpse of her in the mirror in front of him as she approached.

"Hi," she said, turning her own machine on and setting the incline slightly higher than his, but at a similar speed. She didn't have a chronic knee issue to worry about.

"Did you mum get on the plane okay?" he asked, not breaking stride.

"Yeah and I dropped Becca off at er – Lily's house, I think. She's a level nine?" Payson said.

"Lily Castleton. Level nine," Sasha confirmed.

Payson shook her head, "I didn't realize it was a Rock friend. I was stupid enough to go up to the door. Her mother practically dragged me into the house to show off her daughter's trophies and then asked what I thought Lily's potential was."

Sasha rolled his eyes. "Ah, yes, Mrs. Castleton," he said with a smirk. _Of course, he'd remember the mother, she probably tried to slobber all over him once or twice. Now, Payson, retract claws and behave._

Payson snorted at his reaction. "Yes, she was wearing one of her ridiculous outfits. I'll never understand why women get breast implants. They never look real."

"Don't feel real either," he muttered, but she heard him loud and clear. Her mouth twisted into a smirk as she pressed a few buttons quickly and her machine slowed down before stopping completely. She quietly got off the treadmill and began to walk away.

"Payson? I didn't mean anything by it," he said, turning his head, but not being able to for long as his machine was still going. She stopped and caught his gaze in the mirror. _Are you going to follow or not? _She did not have to say it aloud; she just raised an eyebrow at him, before turning back towards the locker rooms, pulling off her t-shirt as she went. Suddenly the gym was quiet, the sound of his steadily paced jog and the whirring of the treadmill silenced and she smiled as she continued towards the locker room. There was something she wanted to try and now was as good a time as ever. She pulled the band from her hair letting it fall down around her shoulders and quickly kicked off her sneakers and socks. She left him a trail of clothing as she went, her sports bra followed, then her shorts before he caught up to her just outside the doors to the women's showers.

She felt his arm on her arm. He spun her around and immediately brought his mouth to hers for a kiss, their tongues engaging in a familiar battle. He'd removed his shirt on his journey to her and the feeling of their bodies pressed together, something neither of them had felt in a long time, was enough to make their limbs tremble and their breathing to accelerate. His tongue trailed a path down her neck and over her shoulders, but she pulled back before they could get too caught up, taking him by the hand. She locked their eyes together, before leading him into the women's showers, "So, I have this fantasy…" she said and trailed off as they entered a stall.

He cleared his throat and smiled, "Do you?"

She nodded, "Yep, and I was wondering if you'd like to indulge me?" she asked, reaching behind her for the handle and turning it on. The water cascaded out of the showerhead and she backed into it, soaking her hair first. By the time the droplets reached her shoulders, he was upon her, kissing her fiercely, with an intensity she'd never felt from him before. _Has he been holding back this whole time? _ She gave as good as she got, wrapping her arms around his torso, pulling him closer, allowing the water to soak them both. Their chests pressed together and she threw her head back, exposing her neck to him. He complied immediately, nipping at the damp flesh with his teeth, and then soothing the skin with his lips. Their mouths came together again and this time their lower bodies bumped, causing both to cry out softly. She felt his hands at the small of her back shift slightly, as his fingers dipped gently into the waistband of her panties. He pulled back from the kiss and they both stared at each other for a moment.

_Now or never, Keeler,_ she told herself and taking a shaky breath, she grasped one of his wrists and brought it around towards her front, placing it low on her stomach. Their eyes met and he seemed confused for a moment, before she saw comprehension dawn on his face. She smiled and kissed his lips lightly and his hand slipped lower, rubbing lightly up against the silky material of her panties. He could feel the heat of her arousal through the thin material and Sasha groaned. Payson took a deep breath, droplets of water spilling into her mouth. "Please," she whispered. "I want you to touch me."

All men had their limits and obviously Sasha had found his. His hand pressed harder against the blue silk, using the heel of his hand to grind down into her before curving his fingers upwards. She arched against his hand, the sensations shooting through her body making her muscles twitch in anticipation of what was to come. She sometimes explored her own body, late at night under the cover of darkness, but she was never able to produce the feelings that Sasha could with just a single touch of his fingers. As her coach, he knew her body better than anyone else; in fact he'd been the first person to notice she'd grown an inch during her time off. _Obviously he'd noticed other things, _she thought as his hand began to create the most amazing friction she'd ever felt in her life, as his mouth went to work diligent at the small patch of skin just below her ear. Her eyes rolled back into her head. She let out a high pitched moan, perhaps the girliest sound she had ever made in her life. _But then, this might be the girliest moment of my life. _

"Jesus, do you know what you sound like?" he practically growled in her ear. "You make the most incredible fucking noises I've ever heard."

Payson normally had little time for profanity, but the word slipping from Sasha's lips send a jolt of arousal through her body. She was on sensory overload, the shower pounding warm water into her back, Sasha's mouth at her neck, his hand rubbing insistently at the apex of her legs. She put her arm around his neck, as her legs began to shake, a feeling she remembered well as the prelude to her first orgasm, the day after Christmas in his trailer. "Oh God, Sasha please," she said, but he pulled back. Her eyes flew open wide, her mouth dropped, about to protest, when she felt his thumbs hook into the sides of her panties. She put her hands atop his and helped him push them down her legs. She stepped out of them and kicked them away. Before she could take a breath he was back, pushing up against her body, backing them against the wall.

"Hang on, love," he said and she understood him almost immediately as their mouths met, his tongue invading her mouth and plundering deeply. She wrapped her arms around his neck as one of his hands grasped at her thigh, hitching it against his hip, while the other gently stroked down from her stomach, over her belly button to the soft triangle of hair between her legs. He brushed two knuckles against her, making her body shudder. She gasped as he flicked his wrist around and rubbed insistently against a spot that made her gasp.

"Yes, right there," she said, brushing a kiss against his cheek before inspiration struck her. She bit his earlobe gently and then sucked on it before biting down again.

"You learn fast, Pay," he said in a strangled voice, and the nickname, one he had never used before made her smile.

"I've got a great coach." Her smile was replaced quickly with a gasp of pleasure as she felt one of his long fingers push up inside of her.

Her eyes slammed shut as he added a second finger and used his thumb to massage that spot he'd found earlier. "Oh, God," she cried out, digging her nails into his shoulder. Spikes of pleasure seemed to be emanating from every sensitive part of her body, running from her breasts to her core, down to her ankles and back again. "Harder," she whimpered into his ear, trailing her hand down from his shoulder to the hardness pressed into her thigh. Working on pure instinct she rubbed against him, their bodies creating a rhythm that came as naturally to them as breathing.

"Just like that," he said, curling his fingers inside of her, hitting a spot within her body she hadn't known existed.

For a moment everything went dark, as her entire body shook with release, white hot sparks of light bursting behind her closed eyes. She felt Sasha's mouth against her neck, his hot breath coming in ragged bursts. She opened her eyes, to see him staring at her. Not breaking eye contact, she reached between them, and stroked him to his release. She watched as his eyes slipped shut, his head leaning back, the cords of his neck straining as his body shuddered in pleasure.

The only sound was of their breathing as they sunk together to the floor, their bodies still humming and tingling pleasantly. It could have been hours later, but Payson knew in reality it had only been minutes. They were wedged into the titled corner of the shower, the water had turned cool, but it felt wonderful against their overheated bodies. She sat between his legs, her back to his chest while he placed soft kisses to the back of her neck and shoulders.

She sighed, "I know it happened before, that day in the trailer, after Christmas," she said, linking their hands together. She brushed her lips against his knuckles, before pulling his arm around her, their joined hands resting on the soft skin of her stomach. "This was different, though," she said, knowing her voice was giving away the absolute awe she was feeling right now. "I wish that we could…" she trailed off, not willing to say the words out loud.

She could feel his smile against her neck and then he placed another kiss there. "I know," he said. She could hear the understanding in his voice and her heart clenched with love for this man holding her in his arms. "Come on, let's get dressed. We'll order some food. You're staying here tonight?" he asked.

She sighed, "I'd stay forever if I could."

* * *

**A/N:** I hadn't planned on doing this, but a bunch of reviewers asked for it, so here it is.


	4. Long Distance Charges

An outtake from my story, _Not Just Yet, but Almost_. Takes place just after Chapter. 23 Gymnastics and Women

**Warning:** This outtake is significantly more explicit in its language than the previous ones. Since the two parties in question weren't actually in the same room, I found it necessary to become a bit (read: a lot) more graphic in my descriptions. If you're not up for that, don't read. ;-)

* * *

Sasha tried to focus on the page in front of him, but the words just blurred together. He'd been trying to get through the same page of text for the last twenty minutes. Tonight the prose of Patrick O'Brian and his skillfully crafted adventures were not enough to distract him from staring at the clock, wondering if Payson was still at that party. He'd spent the day with his father, as Boris tried to make up for lost time. They'd gone fishing and despite his love for the pastime, it may have been ruined forever having experienced it with his father. Boris had spent most of the morning and afternoon talking loudly, the only volume he spoke at, scaring away the fish and every ounce of sanity Sasha possessed. The day had begun wonderfully though…

_Sasha smirked as he watched Payson crawling around his trailer floor, "I know it's here somewhere," she said, her arm extended under his bed._

"_Don't dislocate your shoulder trying to find your cell phone," he said, from his seat at the far end of the trailer. "I can see it now; World Champion misses Nationals due to Texting Emergency."_

_She pushed up to her hands and knees, and turned to look at him, "You could be a little more helpful, you know. "_

"_Why would I? The view is pretty nice from where I'm sitting," he said, tilting his head to the side, smirking at her. In truth, the view from his seat was pretty spectacular, her ass in the air, back arched downward, as she strained to see if the phone was in fact beneath his bed frame. She frowned back at him and stood quickly, stalking across the trailer, their eyes locked. Sasha took a shaky breath, as she stood right in front of him. He lifted a hand to her waist as she raked her fingers through his hair, lightly scratching against his scalp. He pulled at her waist gently and she responded, kneeling on either side of his thighs, pushing their chests together before leaning down to kiss him. She took his breath away, her mouth dominating his, a sense of confidence in the kiss. He was hers and she knew it. He felt her hands move over his chest, one keeping her balanced, the other traveling downward, her tongue doing battle with his now, as his hand buried itself in her hair. Then she pulled back slightly, smiling against his mouth, as she reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. Practically leaping off him, he watched her dial quickly and the sounds of a rock song he couldn't identify echoed through the trailer. _

"_Ah ha!" she exclaimed, opening one of his kitchen cabinets and finding her cell phone lying between the Shredded Wheat and Honey Nut Cheerios. _

_Sasha laughed incredulously, "You little tease," he said, standing and in two strides had her pinned against the kitchen counter, mouth at her neck, teasing the silky, soft skin, before kissing her firmly. She smiled at him, "I've gotta go."_

_He didn't relinquish his hold, "Call me when you land," he said, kissing her quickly again. _

"_I will. Have fun with your dad today."_

"_I doubt it. Have fun at your…what is it called again?" _

_Payson shivered, "Party, it's a party and unfortunately it's one where I can't hide in a library reading novels about the Napoleonic wars. I will have to walk in front of a photographers pool and smile and pretend to be interested in what these stupid people are saying about who's hooking up with who and how much money they make."_

_Suddenly Sasha was struck with inspiration, "Call me after the party," he said, his fingers stroking lightly at the back of her neck, his lips trailing up to her lips. _

"_What?" she laughed against his lips lightly, "It'll be so late."_

_He kissed her again, "Call me after the party, so I can tell you exactly what I would do to you if I were there with you." _

_Her eyes lit up at his words, but her cheeks pinkened in embarrassment at her reaction, "I'll call you as soon as I get in," she said, placing a kiss upon his lips and then running out of his trailer to drive to the airport. _

So now here he was, completely unable to concentrate on anything else while he awaited her phone call.

Payson sighed as she watched Austin continue down the hallway. She felt terribly for the way Kaylie had treated him. It wasn't that she didn't like Nicky, she did, but Austin not occupied a special place in her heart and she wanted him to be happy. And if he wanted Kaylie then she was rooting for him whole heartedly. She entered her own room and very quickly, she remembered why she wasn't down the hallway, consoling Austin. She had her own plans for tonight, plans that included something she never thought in a million years she'd do.

_How did I get myself into this? I have no idea what I'm supposed to do. Do I leave my dress on? Do I change? He won't know either way. _She caught her reflection in the full-length mirror on the hotel room wall. She looked good, no other way to put it._ Leave the dress on and tell him about it. _

She tossed her clutch at her suit case and sat down on the bed, her cell phone in hand. She dialed the number quickly and he answered almost immediately.

"Hey," he said, his soft accented voice calming her nerves almost immediately.

"Hi," she said, leaning back against the pillows, "I'm so glad to hear your voice," she admitted quietly with a sigh.

"Long night?" he asked.

"The longest, but I'll be home tomorrow," she said. "I wish you were here with me."

"But I am there, with you. Put the phone on speaker, love and lay it on the pillow next to you." His voice was gravely, hard and rough, the way he always spoke when he was flush with arousal. "Tell me what you're wearing, Payson."

She sighed, following his instructions. "I'm wearing that black lace dress I showed you the other day and my red heels."

"And your hair?" he asked.

"Down, in loose curls," she answered quickly and smiled at his small groan in response. She knew he loved her hair down, loved running his fingers through it and mostly loved to twist his hands into it, using it to hold her mouth to his when they kissed.

"I'm running my hands through your hair right now, love. Can you feel it?" he asked.

"Yes," she breathed, her own hands twining into the long blonde strands tightly.

"I love that dress on you, it hugs your body in the most magnificent way. It has zipper down the side, does it? I'm running the zipper down slowly, kissing every inch of skin exposed as it falls open. Slide out of that dress now, love. What have you got underneath?" he asked, every syllable sending small sparks of pleasure through her body.

She dropped the dress to the floor,."Nothing," she said, having thought about this moment when she dressed for the party.

There was silence for a moment, before she heard him exhale a ragged breath, "Christ, Pay, you'll be the death of me."

She laughed lightly and smiled, suddenly no longer shy or embarrassed by what they were doing, "I want your hands on me, Sasha. There's nothing like your hands against my skin."

"Your skin is so soft, Payson. Can you feel me touching you? I'm running my hands from your ankles, up over your calves, then around to the backs of your knees. You're shivering aren't you? You always shiver when I touch you there." Payson followed the path he described, an involuntary shudder running through her body as she grazed the backs of her knees. "Move a hand up, love. I know your breasts must be feeling neglected. They're so sensitive. Do you remember? That first time, you came just from the touch of my mouth to your breast. Can you feel my mouth over that hardened tip?"

"Oh God," she moaned, her hands flying over her body in response to his every request. "Please," she begged, not really sure what she was asking for.

"I can smell your arousal, Payson. It's such a sweet scent, unique, like you. You must be dripping wet, aren't you?"

"Yes," she said, "Just for you, I want you Sasha. I want your mouth on me; I want you inside of me." She had no idea where the words came from. They slipped easily out of her mouth like silk. "Please," she begged.

"You'd taste incredible, I bet," he said to her, his words as ragged as his breathing became harsh. "I'd run my tongue up the inside of your thigh and dip it in your folds. Can you feel it, Pay? My tongue against your clit, are your toes curling from the pleasure?" They were, her hand was rubbing frantically between her legs, creating feelings she'd never been able to produce on her own before.

"Oh God, Sasha, please, more," she cried.

Sasha's breathing matched her own now, both exhaling harshly, "I want your legs wrapped around me, Payson, your heels digging into my back. Just one stroke, love, I'd bury myself inside you. God, you'd be so tight around me."

Payson's back arched off the mattress, two of her own fingers buried inside of her, her thumb rubbing frantically against her clit. "I can feel you inside of me," she panted the words between gasping breaths.

"I can't hold back, Pay. Can you feel my fingers digging into your hips as I thrust into you? How do you want it, love?"

"Harder, Sasha, harder, please," she said, her entire body shaking as she crested over the peak, a high pitched groan escaping her throat as the sparks of release spread through her body, a thin sheen of sweat coating her skin.

"Fuck, Payson," she vaguely heard Sasha groan as she tried to catch her breath.

The room smelled of sex, a heady reminder of what they had just done. Moments later, when her body had stopped reverberating from the aftershocks of her orgasm, she laughed softly to herself. "I can't believe we just did that."

She heard his laugh join hers as she lifted the phone to her ear, taking it off speaker phone, "That was incredible," he said. "You are incredible."

She smiled, "What can I say? You bring out the best in me."

"How do you feel?" he asked.

"Great, except that you aren't here to wrap your arms around me," she said, honestly. It was the only thing missing from this moment.

"Soon, love," he said, though neither of them knew when they'd be able to spend another night together.

"Yeah, soon," she said, a yawn escaping involuntarily.

It was contagious and he joined her, "Go to sleep, love. I'll see you tomorrow."

She sighed, "Good night, Sasha."

"Good night," he said.

The next morning, Payson rose with the sun, later than usual, but in plenty of time to be one of the first in the lobby, waiting for the rest of her party to join her before they journeyed to the airport. She was joined quickly by Kaylie who looked like she hadn't slept a wink.

"Hey, you okay?" Payson asked, concerned.

"Fine," Kaylie said, before really looking at her friend, "Payson, you…you're like glowing."

She shrugged, "Good night's sleep," she said and smiled at her friend, who frowned in disbelief.

"You and Austin, you guys didn't…" Kaylie trialed off, her meaning obvious.

"You are unbelievable, Kaylie. You publicly rejected him last night and now you're worried if I hooked up with him?" Payson shook her head. "I slept well last night, Kaylie. It doesn't look like I could say the same for you. You're all my friends, all three of you, but you need to figure this out, Kay, before you all get hurt."

Payson stood and walked away, leaving Kaylie with her mouth hanging open. She'd been harsh, but it was time someone said something. She looked up and saw Austin coming towards her. He was looking awfully happy for someone who'd had his heart stomped on, again, the night before. "You look…good," she said, not sure what other word to use.

"I feel good," he said, smiling at something behind her, probably Kaylie. "You look…crap Keeler, you're practically glowing. I guess your er – date went well?"

"Very well," she said with a smile as her phone erupted in song, Dizzy and the Special Event's _Like it or Not. _It was a text from Sasha:

_Can't stop thinking about last night. See you later. –S_

She was smiling like an idiot and she knew it. "You really should wipe that grin off your face, Keeler. People are going to get ideas about us," Austin said, his eyes refocused on Kaylie, but a frown marring his expression now as Nicky Russo had joined her.

Then MJ was calling them from the doors, the limo was waiting to take them back to the airport. Payson sighed, letting her good mood soak through her body again, remembering how she had felt last night, Sasha's voice coaxing her through one of the most erotic moments of her life. She opened her eyes, not even realizing she had closed them and saw Austin shaking his head at her.

"I don't want to know."

She smiled, "No, you don't."

* * *

**A/N: **Ah, okay, so this is about as explicit as we've gotten so far. Hope you enjoyed it. You're going to notice some changes in tenses and how they speak to each other. Remember, this is a conversation between two people and to keep it from sounding silly, sometimes you have to change their delivery so to speak. I felt this made it more realistic. Please let me know what you think! Con crit is always welcome and encouraged. I'm back to work, so your reviews are going to get me through my days. Believe me, we teachers have just as rough a time going back after a lovely summer as our students do!

Lastly, the outfit Payson wore to the club opening is linked on my profile. :-)


	5. I Love You

An outtake from my story, _Not Just Yet, but Almost. _Takes place during Chapter 24: Guilt, Hate and Love

Just a suggestion, listen to Chris Isaak's _Wicked Games_ while reading this, because well, it's what I wrote it to. ;-) Also, it might be the sexiest song...ever.

* * *

He looked over at Payson. "Let me see," he said, walking over to her. She was lying back on the trainer's table, her white skirt pushed up her thighs slightly, and her knee propped up on a bunch of towels, a bag of ice over it. He lifted the bag and looked at her knee before replacing it again. _No swelling, a good sign, probably just a tweak. _"Pain?"

She twisted her mouth into a grimace, "Not bad. I can probably train tomorrow." He opened his mouth to protest, "But I won't. No sense in hurting myself this close to Nationals."

He laughed softly, "Really?"

"No, but I know it's what you wanted to hear. I'm going to sulk all day tomorrow because I can't train and you'll just have to deal with that."

He snorted, "I could kiss it and make it better."

She rolled her eyes, "Your lips have magical healing powers now?" She was obviously in pain, her sarcasm a front to cover it up, but she lifted the ice pack off the afflicted knee and raised a challenging eyebrow at him.

"Haven't heard you complaining lately," he said, leaning down to brush his lips against her knee. Her skin was icy cold, but he knew the goose bumps on her skin had little to do with the cold compress she'd been using. "How's that?" he asked, looking up at her.

"Mmm, it's a miracle, I can train tomorrow," she said, with a laugh.

"You're hilarious," he muttered, placing the ice pack over her knee again. "You need a lift home?"

"No, it's the other leg, besides I'm going to Kaylie's tonight. Sleepover." She sighed, sitting up, "I'd rather just stay here, but that's probably not an option."

He snorted, as she lifted the ice pack off her knee and tossed it into the garbage pail not far from them, "Hi, Mom, yeah I'm staying at Sasha's so he can magic the pain in my twisted knee away with his lips," she said, "That would go over well."

Sasha cringed. He hated when she mentioned her mother. It was the one thing about their relationship that gnawed at his conscience like a tiny Jiminy Cricket. He saw Kim Keeler almost more than he saw anyone else during his day and he'd gotten very good at looking her in the eye and pretending that he wasn't secretly cavorting with her seventeen year old daughter while she was none the wiser.

"I hate that you do that," Payson said softly. Their eyes met and he could see the sadness in hers.

"Do what?" he asked, stepping closer, putting a hand on her thigh, rubbing lightly against the smooth skin there.

"I hate that I can't mention my parents without you feeling guilty, like you're betraying them in some way," she said. "I hate that you feel like we're doing something wrong."

He sighed, "We are." He kept it well hidden, but it was an ever present feeling. For the most part, his feelings for her overwhelmed the deep rooted guilt, but she had never confronted him about it before.

She closed her eyes, as if the words actually caused her physical pain. He looked away, focusing on the wall behind her. "We aren't," she whispered. "Look at me." Her hand rose and pushed his chin down, forcing eye contact, "Look at me, do I look violated? Do I look taken advantage of?" she asked. "I hate that you feel this way, but I love it too."

He looked up at her in confusion. What was she saying? "I don't understand, Payson. What?"

"I love that you feel this way because it means you're a good man, an honorable man. It means that you're _not _taking advantage. If you weren't a good man, you wouldn't feel guilty, at all." She shook her head at herself, obviously not sure if she was even making sense. He wasn't sure if she was either.

He looked at her, her eyes tearing up as the words spilled from her mouth. A tear fell, trailing down over her cheek to her lips. He brushed it away with his thumb. Her hand covered his and squeezed gently. "I'm not a good man, Payson." His voice sounded odd to his own ears. "I'm not an honorable man."

"You are," she began, but he cut her off.

"I'm not," he said. "I'm not a good man because I'm standing here and you're crying and we've crossed almost every line. We've lied to your parents, you've lied to your friends, we've created an impossible situation for ourselves and all I can think about is kissing you, making you forget that we'd be crossing any lines at all."

She put her hands against his chest. He could feel the heat of her skin through his shirt, and then she placed her hands on either side of his face, the tips of her fingers brushing his temples, soothing the tension there. "Do you think that I don't know that? I hate lying to my parents. I hate that I have to keep this a secret, when I want to shout it from the rooftops. I'm staying over at Kaylie's tonight and don't you think I want to be able to tell my friends about this amazing man in my life, a man they would barely recognize even though they see him every day; a man that would make all the guys they fawn over and complain about look like silly little boys in comparison. How he's sweet and brilliant and how we agree and disagree and argue and work together. And how when he touches me my body responds in ways I didn't know existed. I hate that we can't share this with the people we love. I hate that it's necessary, but all that hate doesn't matter because of how I feel about you. That overpowers every other emotion, every secret, every lie, because what's between us, that's real. It's as real as it gets." She stopped for a moment and brushed a stray tear from her cheek. "Sasha," she said, reaching out, taking his hands in hers.

He sighed at the sound of his name falling from her lips, not in pleasure or anger or frustration or need, but confidently, completely sure of herself, sure of him and what they felt for each other. He brushed a lock of blonde hair away from her forehead, before running his fingers down past her temple to her cheek, and then looking down at their joined hands. "I love you."

She didn't think she'd heard him right. She'd unexpectedly poured her heart out, thoughts she'd been keeping to herself for ten months, almost a year, an absolute flood of emotion and feeling and he had responded with three words that summed it all up. They'd never said _that word_ before. It had been implied many times, it had even become a nickname, one he used during their most intimate moments, but used now, in this context as he stood there in front of her, their gazes locked together, she never thought should could feel this much for one person. She exhaled sharply and smiled. "I love you too."

And then he was kissing her, the same way he'd kissed her here months before. It was soft at first, almost tentative, as if he were testing these new words out, to see if something was different about their kisses. Then the intensity level shifted, and his kisses became possessive and dominant in a way that thrilled her. His fingers circled her wrists, pulling them up and placing them around his neck, before he stepped closer, standing between her legs, his hands trailing up the skin of her thighs, pushing her skirt upwards, as he shifted closer. She wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him into her, the pain in her knee a vague thought in the back of her mind before he wiped out all coherent thought as his tongue plundered her mouth and his hands created paths of fire over her body.

Payson could barely keep up. This was incredibly different than anything they'd done before. She'd never believed that those words, a simple, "I love you," could change so much, but it had, although in a completely unexpected way.

He'd always been so gentle with her before. She knew he thought she was innocent, and she was, but there were times when she wanted to scream at him that she wasn't made of glass, that she was a world class athlete and that she could more than keep up with him. There were times when he lost control, but he always reined himself in or pulled away entirely. It seemed that the reaffirmation of their feelings, combined with acknowledging the issue that had hung between them since the beginning had unleashed something within Sasha that he'd only hinted at before.

His hands were everywhere at once, pulling at the straps to her tank top, but obviously lost patience with the idea of undressing her and once her arms were released, he yanked down the front of the shirt, her breasts slipping free, completely exposed.

His mouth went straight to the newly revealed hardened pink tip of her breast. One hand slid down to her leg, pushing her skirt up around her waist, his thumb brushing against the sensitive skin on inner thigh with a touch as light as a feather. His other hand twisted itself into her hair, his palm resting at the back of her neck, forcing their mouths together, leaving little room for the short breaths of air they both needed.

Payson tightened her legs around him, digging her heels into the small of his back, forcing him closer. They broke away for a moment and she decided to take the lead. Her hands trailed from the back of his neck, down his chest, to the hem of his shirt. She quickly lifted it and he leaned back, raising his arms and helping her by pulling at the back of his collar over his head. She tossed the shirt away and they came together again, their kiss different now, the battle between lips and teeth having been won easily by him, he moved on, running his tongue lightly over her bottom lip then invading, plundering her mouth thoroughly. The only sound she could hear was their breaths as they separated and came together again. Her hands fully explored his chest and then settled at his trim waist before inspiration struck. She ran her fingers over the waistband of his jeans, before pulling quickly freeing the button and then pulling down the zipper of his fly, her knuckles brushing unintentionally against the hardness she found there.

His mouth pulled from hers as he sucked in a sharp breath, "Payson," he said, leaning into her touch as she massaged her hand over his erection, still covered by his boxer brief. She smiled and confidence suddenly overflowing from her, she hooked her fingers into the elastic and pushed them down, removing the only barrier that kept him from her.

"Pay, what are you doing?" he asked, his voice strangled and husky as she wrapped her fingers around him lightly.

"Something I've wanted to do for a while," she said. "In fact I've been doing some research." She unwrapped her legs from his body and pushed his chest lightly. He took a step back and she slid from the trainer's table, tossing one of the towels her leg had been propped up on to the floor. Their eyes locked as her hands guided him back towards the table just behind him. "Lean back," she whispered and dropped to her knees in front of him.

"Research?" he asked, his voice ragged with anticipation.

"Mmm," she said, as she examined him, having never gotten this close before. "A lot of research." She ran her hand lightly over the entire length of him. _Longer than you though, but that shouldn't be a problem. _In reality, the books she had read had told her to practice, and so she had. Turns out she didn't have much of a gag reflex. She looked up at him and smiled. He was staring down at her, completely awed, his hands were gripping the table so tightly his knuckles had turned white.

She explored first with her tongue, learning where he was most sensitive, she teased and taunted him, focusing on the tip, her hand wrapped firmly around the base. His breathing steadily became more irregular. "Payson," he practically growled as she pulled away from him again, but only for a moment, before taking the tip into her mouth, swirling her tongue around the tip. _Salty and different than I expected_, she thought as she felt his hand twist into her hair, gently, but firmly asking her to continue. She leaned forward, taking him in, inch by inch, his grip on her hair tightening steadily. Her tongue continued to explore as she set a steady rhythm, before varying it up as she grew more confident. If the sounds he made were any indication, she was doing something right.

Usually she was the on the receiving end of this kind of pleasure, but the idea that had this kind of power over him, all while on her knees was just as arousing as anything they had done together. Suddenly, she remembered something she had learned in a book she read and she brought a hand up between his legs, massaging the sack of skin that hung there, lightly at first and then as she felt something change suddenly, a tenseness in his body. He pushed at her shoulder, but she ignored him, pulling back slightly, but feeling the hot liquid of his release flow into her mouth. She shivered, but held firm, feeling his entire body shudder. She lifted her eyes. His head was thrown back, a deep groan, escaping his throat. She pulled back slightly and swallowed, not thrilled with the taste, but not loving the idea of spitting it out. He came back to himself and looked down at her, as she wiped at the corners of her mouth lightly. The look in his eyes was unlike anything she had ever seen before.

"Fuck, that was incredible, you're incredible," he said, reaching for her face and brushing a hand against her cheek. She stood as he pulled his briefs back up, his jeans hanging loosely at his hips and he leaned forward, brushing his lips against hers, before trying to deepen the kiss.

"Wait, I just," she said, pulling back.

"C'mere," he said, leaning into her again, forcing her back against the table she'd been laying on earlier. He kissed her again, the fire from earlier replaced by a sensual slowness that make her breathless. His hands were at her waist, "Hop up, love," he said, lifting her up upon the table again. She looked at him curiously. "Turnabout's fair play," he said, pushing her back and running his hands up her legs, pushing her skirt up around her waist.

"Sasha, I…" she trailed off, not knowing what to think. _Do I really want him to put his mouth…there? Are you kidding? Of course I do, but…._

"Payson," he said, calling her attention back to him. She looked at him, his blue eyes piercing into hers and her breath caught. She leaned forward and brought their mouths together, the urgency to be close to him consuming her again. Their chests brushed together as he moved a hand over her thigh, between her legs. He hooked his finger into the elastic of her panties just as she bit down lightly on his bottom lip. He growled against her mouth, bunching the fabric into a fist and the pulling. She felt rather than heard the fabric tear as the cool air flowed against the newly exposed heated skin. She sucked in a breath as he trailed his lips from her mouth over her cheek, to her neck, where he paused, as he usually did, making her entire body shudder as he focused his attention on that small spot of skin just behind her ear.

"Oh God," she said, burying her fingers in his hair, falling back onto her elbows. She felt him smile against her skin, before moving lower to her breasts, as he once again trailed a hand up the inside of her thigh, rubbing lightly between her legs. His mouth left her breasts, as his free hand pushed up the bottom of her tank top. He trailed kisses down the smooth skin from her sternum to her belly button, looking up at her. She smiled at him. _One day, years from now, a child, their child would grow in there. _Oddly, the thought did not frighten her, but aroused her further. Their eyes locked and somehow he seemed to understand what she was thinking. He placed a kiss just below her belly button before nuzzling the patch of skin with the tip of his nose before moving on, pushing her skirt around her hips again. His trailed his tongue from the inside of her knee up her thigh, his whiskered cheek brushing against the skin as well making her shiver from the contrast, before pausing just over the soft blonde curls between her legs.

Payson watched as his head lowered to her heated skin and the sight alone was enough to send spikes of pleasure through her body. His technique was practiced and precise, knowing just where to linger and stroke, before she felt a shift, as it pressed gently, but then with more insistence against her clit. The pleasure was like nothing she had ever felt before, every nerve ending in her body reacted as her elbows slipped and her back arched like a bow off the table. "Sasha," she called his name, burying her hands in her hair to prolong the contact. His hand was bracing himself against her thigh, but the other followed the path of his tongue before stroking against her. One finger and then another filled her. Payson felt a fine sheen of sweat cover her body. His fingers, a poor substitute for what she wanted inside her, but more than up to the job, stroked in and out of her, in rhythm with circles of his tongue at the most sensitive spot on her body. Her breath came in short spurts as she fell back completely against the table, every muscle in her body tensing and then releasing as she cried out from pleasure.

She laid there, her body languid and relaxed, but her breathing still harsh. She opened her eyes, her vision glassy, but she saw him watching her, a smug grin upon his face. She smiled and crooked a finger at him, beckoning him towards her. He moved up towards her, and she took him by surprise, pressing her mouth against his, running her tongue against his lips and then intertwining with his.

She could taste herself on his tongue, as he moved next to her on the table, hovering over her body before they both pulled away with a smile.

They lay together on the trainer's table, her head resting upon his now bare chest, his arm holding her body to his tightly. The only sound in the room was their breathing as they tried to regain control. "Oh my God," she said, not being able to find words to express what she was feeling.

He nodded and kissed the top of her head. Payson faintly heard a buzzing sound and after a moment was convinced it wasn't a side effect from the pleasurable high her body had just descended from. She pulled her arms through the straps of her tank, covering herself again, and as she stood she smoothed her skirt down. "My phone," she said, opening her gym bag. "It's Kaylie. Wondering where I am."

He sighed and nodded before standing. He pulled his pants back up and zippered the fly before grabbing his shirt from the floor, yanking it back over his head. He saw a small piece of pink lace lying at his feet. He picked it up and held it out for her but she smirked at him. It was useless now. "I'll buy you a new pair," he said, returning the wicked grin.

"I've got to go," she said. "I'll see you tomorrow for breakfast."

He raised his eyebrows, "No training tomorrow."

She shook her head, "Magical healing powers, remember. My knee feels fine." He shook his head, "Fine, I'll come in and do some upper body work in the fitness center and then help out with some of the younger girls, maybe do some paper work in the office."

"Better," he said, stepping closer to her.

She sighed, putting her arms around him, not wanting to let go. It was so unfair that it had to be this way for them. They were good people and they loved each other and they couldn't move forward, not yet. "I love you," she said, testing the words on her tongue again.

He sighed, his breath tousling her hair. "I love you too."

* * *

**A/N: **Whew. So, no, they didn't break their vow not to have sex, in the literal sense, before the Olympics, but they're definitely walking a fine line. Can't believe you guys thought I'd let Payson lose her virginity on a trainer's room table! Or that Sasha would! :-P Anyway, hope you enjoyed. If you did (or didn't!) , please drop me a review. Let me know what you think.


	6. Housewarming

An outtake from my story, _Not Just Yet, but Almost_. Takes place immediately following Chapter 30. Home Sweet Home

* * *

She rinsed off the plates with warm water before drying her hands on a towel, when she felt his strong arms wind around her waist, his lips pressing a hot open mouthed kiss at the base of her neck.

She shivered at the contact, feeling his body press against her back. She leaned back into him as the contentedness that always accompanied his embrace washed over her. "This house was a really good plan," she said, as his mouth nuzzled against her shoulder. She turned in his arms to face him. "Who's idea was that again?" she asked, cheekily, as he moved his lips from her cheek to the small spot behind her ear he always found.

"Yours," he breathed against the patch of skin, "Bloody brilliant idea, love."

She dipped her head to bring their lips together again. He stood tall, pushing her fully against the counter ledge. She rose up on her tip toes to help alleviate the disparity in height. "You had a brilliant idea too, you know?" she said, pulling back a fraction of an inch.

"Did I? he asked, their lips brushing as he spoke.

"Mmhmm, the king sized bed upstairs," she said, her voice dripping with suggestion and promise.

He chuckled, "How about that tour?" he asked, knowing it would only have one stop.

She grabbed his hand and backed out of the kitchen before releasing him. "How about a race?" she challenged, taking off up the stairs, him hot on her heels. She ran down the hallway, through her bedroom doorway and just made it to her bed as his arm wrapped around her and their combined momentum send them careening onto the mattress together.

Payson smiled up at him, "We win."

He smiled back, "We always do." He propped himself up on his elbows, shifting some of his weight off her body as he stared down at her. Slowly, their smiles faded, the electricity that usually burned between then, flowed freely, almost tangible around their bodies as they studied each other for a moment and then another.

"What?" Payson whispered, not wanting to break the tension with her voice, but noticing the odd entranced look on his face.

"You're beautiful," he whispered back. "The most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my life."

She smiled at him and brought a hand to his cheek, before lifting her head off the soft mattress and kissing him lightly. His weight shifted as he leaned into the kiss, his tongue gently teasing against her lips, before retreating again as he focused his attention first to her bottom lip then to her top before slanting his mouth over hers. Payson's entire body was responding from this simple kiss, there was something different about tonight. He pulled back and their gazes met again.

"Wow," she whispered, stroking lightly at the back of his neck.

He nodded slowly, his breathing already heavy, as he twirled a lock of her hair around his finger. He leaned in again, this time his mouth covering hers. He felt her hand run up into his hair, as he flicked his tongue against hers, before pulling away just slightly then repeating the action. They rolled to their sides, their legs entwining together immediately. They kissed slowly and then with more intensity before slowing down again.

The air was thick with their mutual arousal. Payson could feel him pressing against her through his jeans and hers. She shifted closer, allowing her thigh to rub gently against him. His mouth pulled from hers with a soft moan. She pushed at his shoulder and he complied, moving onto his back, as she moved above him. She crossed her arms in front of herself and pulled her shirt over her head, flipping the soft fabric behind her. She sat back, bringing their lower bodies into sharp contact, the rough denim fabric they both wore allowing for even more friction than usual.

His hands ran up her thighs, coming to rest at the soft skin of her waist, his thumbs stroking her stomach lightly. Their eyes met again in that same hypnotizing gaze that gave them pause earlier. Sasha held her waist firmly as he shifted beneath her, sitting up, not breaking the eye contact that linked them together in a way he'd never experienced before, more than any physical contact could.

Payson's eyes drifted closed as he slowly lowered his mouth to the creamy skin left exposed by her lace bra. She felt him laugh lightly against her skin as one of his hands traced a path from her back around her body over one soft mound to rest between her breasts. With a flick of his fingers, she felt the weight of her chest shift, as the front clasp of her bra came undone. Her eyes opened and he was looking at her, a cocky grin spreading slowly across his face. Both his hands trailed up to her shoulders, to push down the straps, removing the garment entirely. His focus returned to her breasts almost immediately, as his lips trailed over the supple skin before closing his mouth over her already hardened nipple.

Payson threw her head back, as she buried her hands in his hair. It had been so long since she felt his mouth on her in this way. The intensity of the pleasure shooting through her body traveled to every nerve ending, settling in her lower belly, the pressure already building inside of her. Her hand clenched into fists, bunching the back of his tee shirt as she pulled it up, forcing him to lean back for a moment. He raised his arms above his head to aid her and then allowed her to softly push him back upon the bed. She looked at him, studying him as he had her only minutes before. The leanness of his chest rippling under the soft blond hair that lightly lined each muscle made her smile. He was an astoundingly attractive man.

She ran a hand from just below his navel, making his abdominal muscles twitch under her fingers up over his breast bone to his shoulders, gently sliding a finger over his clavicle, before trailing her nails lightly over his neck to his mouth. She brushed her thumb over his lip. He took the cue she wasn't even aware she'd been giving, opening his mouth slightly and taking her finger into his mouth, flicking his tongue against it. Her breath caught in her throat. She took her finger from his mouth and leaning down, pressed her lips again his. Again, they slowly explored each other's mouths, their bare chests pressing together. Sasha's hands found a home at the middle of her back, holding her to him. Slowly and sensually, their lips came together and parted, their tongues danced, moving together and then retreating before coming together again. Their chests pressed together, his chest hair stimulating the hard pink tips of her breasts. One of his hands drifted to her backside, squeezing and caressing her through the denim of her jeans. Payson felt a light sheen of sweat begin to appear over her body, as she turned her face away from him, allowing his lips to trail from her mouth up her cheek to that one spot just behind her ear. For a moment time stopped, as her body shook lightly. She cried out softly, his name spilling from her lips.

"Christ," he said, looking up at her, his breath ragged. She loved that expression upon his face. It was a look of total adoration and love. "You're so bloody responsive, love."

She swallowed, her eyes fluttering closed and then open again as she met his gaze again. "It's you," she said, leaning down to brush their lips together again. "You do this to me."

He smiled wickedly at her, grasping her waist and flipping them over. He held the button of her jeans between his thumb and his index finger, looking up at her, as if asking permission. She shook her head lightly at his sense of honor, even at this moment, and then smiled at him with a nod. He flicked the button open, before unzipping fly and hooking his fingers into the waistband of both her pants and her underwear, he pulled them down her legs, tossing them quickly behind him, exposing her completely. He trailed his hands up from her ankles, over the backs of her calves, pausing for a moment at the backs of her knees. She was ticklish there and he knew it. A shiver ran through her body at the contact and he smiled at her cheekily. His hands moved up over the outsides of her thighs, before together stroking the smooth, sensitive skin of her inner thighs. He stayed there, drawing small circles over her skin as her breathing became harsh and ragged. "Please," she begged.

"What? What do you want, love?"

"Please touch me." Her hips twitched towards him, trying to get closer, but one hand simply came up to her hip to hold her steady. "Sasha, please."

At the sound of his name, he gave her what she wanted, he brushed his knuckles over the soft blonde curls at the apex of her thighs. Her legs spread wider, trying to prolong the touch, as he rubbed gently, but insistently against her. Payson threw her head back, but she forced her eyes open to look at him. Their eyes met, the same hot wire of passion that flowed between their gaze all night reappeared as he stroked against her. She bit her lip as he increased his pace, his thumb rubbing maddening circles against her clit. Still their eye contact did not break. He slid a finger, then two inside of her. Her mouth dropped open, though no sound was forthcoming, until suddenly she exhaled, "More," she said, before biting her lip again, fighting to hold his gaze. The heat between them only intensified as a third finger joined his brothers inside of her and then pushed upward pressing against that spot inside of her that made her battle a losing one. Her eyes slammed shut as her entire shook in release, a high groan coming from the back of her throat. Her world spun on its axis as his fingers continued to stroke her through the tremors reverberating through her body. Her heart was pounding against her ribs, she was sure he could hear the steady thump.

As she spiraled slowly down from the high, her eyes opened and met his again. He shook his head at her, before leaning down to press a kiss against her forehead, wiping a sweaty lock of hair away from her eyes. "There is nothing more beautiful than watching you come apart like that," he murmured.

She smiled at him and ran a hand over his cheek, before brushing her thumb against his lips again. He placed a small kiss upon it. She smiled up at him, trailing a hand down to his shoulder, "Lay back," she whispered. He obeyed, falling back onto her bed, the tension at the corners of his eyes belying his heightened state of arousal. _This won't take long_, she thought to herself as she undid his jeans, quickly sliding them down his legs. He sighed as the pressure released slightly on his cock. She trailed her cheek lightly over the prominent bulge in his grey boxer brief, before placing a kiss just above the waistband.

He swallowed harshly. "Don't tease, Payson," he said, after he hissed out a breath in response. She gave him what he wanted, pulling down his boxer briefs; they joined the ever growing pile of clothes on the floor, before she stroked her tongue from the base of his cock to the tip. She could feel the strain in his muscles already. Taking a firm grip at the base, she lowered her mouth to the tip, her tongue circling it before she moved lower and lower. His hand buried into her hair, unconsciously holding her in place, as she bobbed her head to a staccato rhythm. She lifted her eyes to his face, wanting to see the pleasure on his face, when their eyes met. Maintaining eye contact, she moved back down upon him, suddenly, his back arched off the bed, forcing him deeper into her mouth. She relaxed her throat, her own body tingling as she felt his seed burst forth, into her mouth and down her throat. She pulled back, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, before looking up at him. His head was still thrown back, but his eyes were open, staring at her.

She crawled up his body and laid her head against his shoulder. Their bodies, slick with sweat, stuck together, but neither one of them could get close enough. Their arms wrapped around each other, legs intertwining. She felt his cock, now soft, nestle against her thighs. She sighed contentedly, wanting him as close as possible.

After a few minutes of lying in near silence, their ragged breathing the only sound in the room, inspiration stuck, "Shower?" Payson asked.

"Yeah," he agreed immediately.

They used the stall shower in her master bathroom, easily big enough for two, slowly washing each other; hands roaming across slick, soapy skin, though neither had enough energy to take it to the next level. Payson giggled, as Sasha took special delight in washing her hair with the coconut scented shampoo she used. She furrowed her brow at him, but he shrugged unapologetically, before massaging the gel into her hair, inhaling deeply.

They dried off with white fluffy towels her decorator had probably never intended to be used to actually dry off a freshly showered person, and made their way back into her bedroom. Payson went into the closet and pulled on a pair of pajamas, just a simple tank top and shorts, but she was unaccustomed to sleeping in the nude and wouldn't be starting tonight. When she returned, he had put his boxer brief back on.

"We match," he muttered, noticing that her pajamas and his underwear were both heather gray.

She laughed lightly and sighed, moving towards the bed to turn it down. She turned towards him suddenly, a thought occurring to her. "You're staying, right?" she asked.

He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "As long as you'll have me."

They fell asleep in each other's arms for the first time in a very long time, neither having felt quite this wonderful in just as long.

Sasha's eyes opened at half past four out of habit. There was a faint golden glow shining against Payson's white gossamer curtains. They had shifted only slightly in their sleep, both onto their sides, his body curved up against her back, her head tucked neatly under his chin. For two people of such different builds, they fit together perfectly. Her feet were freezing cold, as usual, but he ignored it in favor of studying her face, totally relaxed in sleep. Her hair, having dried naturally after their shower, had curled as it dried, into a beautiful mess cascading over her shoulders. He knew he would be more than content to wake up this way for the rest of his life.

He slid from beneath the covers, careful not to disturb her and made his way downstairs, intent on making breakfast for the both of them. He walked past her front room into the kitchen, before stopping, shaking his head and walking back into the front room. Austin Tucker was sitting on the couch, watching what looked like cartoons, eating a bowl of cereal.

"Hey Sasha," he mumbled distractedly, not looking away from the television screen.

"Austin," he said, furrowing his brow. "What are you doing here?"

"Watching my cartoons. It's a shitty morning and my satellite went down. Payson told me she had cable installed, so I thought I'd watch them here."

Sasha couldn't help it. He laughed. It was possibly the most surreal moment of his life. "Right then, carry on." Austin lifted his spoon in salute and Sasha continued into the kitchen and then back out again, carrying two bowls of cereal and two glasses of orange juice on a tray.

Stepping into the bedroom, he was greeted by Payson's eyes flickering open. He shut the door behind him with his foot and approached the bed. "Good morning, love," he said, sliding the tray onto the nightstand before kissing her.

"Morning, what's this?"

"Breakfast," he said, handing her a bowl.

"Perfect," she said, digging into her Honey Nut Cheerios.

"Just so you know, Austin Tucker is downstairs in your living room watching cartoons," he said, and she looked at him oddly.

"Seriously?"

He nodded, "Yeah, something about a satellite dish. I don't know."

Payson shook her head, "I gave him my extra key in case of emergencies. I guess cartoons are an emergency. You know what? I don't want to know. He can stay down there all he likes, as long as he doesn't come up here."

Sasha smirked, "I agree entirely."

So three people ate their breakfast in perfect contentedness that morning, two reveling in the freedom of simply being together, while the other laughed at the childish antics on the screen, pleased that his best friend had found happiness, even if he wasn't so lucky himself.

* * *

**A/N: **Wow, that one took a lot out of me. I was trying to convey a newly found sense of intimacy between those two as they experience one of the first times they can just relax and be together without worrying about anything else. I _think_ I accomplished it, but it's 2:00am and it's possible my mind is just telling me I did so I'll go to sleep. ;-) Hope you enjoyed Austin's little cameo at the end. He and Payson have gotten to a point in their friendship where he would think nothing of coming over to her house at 4:30 in the morning simply because he wanted to watch cartoons. Anyway, thanks so much for reading and please let me know what you think!


	7. Making Up

An outtake from my story, _Not Just Yet, but Almost_. Takes place immediately following Chapter 34. Tears, Ego and a Fight

* * *

Payson watched him go, his back and shoulders held high and rigid. She opened her mouth to call him back, but no sound came out. She just stood there. He disappeared into the entryway and then slammed the door behind him. She jumped as the wood knocked against the frame. She let out the breath she hadn't realized she was holding. Suddenly a lump grew in her throat, choking her, forcing the tears to gather in her eyes. She fought them, held them back as she stored the chicken and vegetables she'd made, along with the sauce. She didn't let one tear fall until she'd shut off all the lights in the house and went up to her bedroom. She quickly stripped off her clothes, pulling on a shirt she wore to bed often. That's when the scent assaulted her, the sandalwood soap he used and the citrusy blend of his cologne invaded her senses as she realized it was his shirt she was wearing. The tears spilled down her cheek before she wiped at them furiously. They'd never fought before, not really and what a stupid thing to fight about. At the very least they could have picked something important, but no, they fought about the no dating rule and her friend's confused and fucked up love lives. She sat moved to shut off her light, but heard someone knocking on the front door, firm, confident, insistent knocks. She recognized that knock.

_So he didn't leave after all. What was he doing out there? _The thoughts flew through her head as she walked down stairs and opened the door.

He didn't say a word, just stepped into the entryway and allowed her to shut the door behind him. She looked up at him again. He lifted his hand to her face, stroking just under her eye with his thumb. "I'm sorry," he whispered to her.

"Me too," she said, pushing up to her toes and kissing him lightly, then again with more urgency. He wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting her up, feeling her wrap her arms around his shoulders and then her legs around his waist as his hands slid down to support her weight. "Upstairs," she murmured into his ear before biting down gently on the lobe, giving it a soft tug.

He carried her up the stairs and she whispered, "Your knee," in his ear, but he turned his head, capturing her lips with his, chasing the worry away; distracting her completely with his kiss. Then she was being gently laid on the bed, his chest pressing against hers before he pushed up onto his elbows and stared down at her.

She looked up at him, took in the expression on his face as he gazed at her, their eyes meeting, the attraction that brought them together almost a year ago still fiery and strong, but something else there as well, an apology. She raised her head and kissed him, it was a moment before he responded and then took control, slanting his mouth across hers, his tongue nudging her lower lip, gaining access to her mouth. She lifted her knees, allowing him to settle between her legs, as he ran a hand down her body to grasp her thigh.

The urgency to be closer was growing quickly, far faster than usual as she grasped the hem of his shirt, pulling at it before he sat up to allow her to pull it over his head. Their lips met again, as she ran her hands over his back and then around to the button of his jeans, popping it open and releasing the zipper, pushing them down off his hips.

"Whoa, slow down," he murmured, but she cut off his words with her lips, desperate to be closer to him. The kiss was scorching, their open mouths battling for dominance, a game she rarely won, but did so on this occasion, her tongue swirling around his as he surrendered briefly, before renewing his attack, biting down gently on her lower lip.

"Please, Sasha," she said, her eyes meeting his as they pulled away, their breathing harsh and shallow. "Please."

"What do you want, love?" he asked, running his calloused hands over her thighs, still hooked around his waist.

She lifted her head, before murmuring in his ear, "I want you; I want you inside of me."

"Payson," he whispered, his voice cautioning. She knew she was playing with fire, but it's what she wanted, it's what she'd wanted for a long time now. She knew he was holding back, thinking she wasn't ready, but she knew right at this moment that she was.

"Make love to me," she said, trailing her lips from his cheek to his mouth. Their mouths met again, this time a slow exploration.

Her words washed over him and spurred him into action. He would make love to her, worship her body the way she deserved. He focused solely on her lips for a moment, worrying her bottom lip with his teeth for a moment before soothing it with his own lips. Her hand came up to the back of his neck, her fingers toying with the hair at the nape. His mouth caressed hers, kissing her thoroughly, leaving her gasping for air as he finally trailed kisses over her chin and down her neck. He knew where she wanted him to go, as he moved towards her ear, but he just smiled against the skin there before shifting his attention lower towards her collar bone. He felt rather than heard her laugh softly. His explorations were stymied by her shirt, _his shirt_ really, but one she'd claimed as her own.

He sat back and she followed his lead, as his hands ran from her thighs, pushing the shirt up over the curve of her hips, past her waist, revealing her breasts before he pulled it over her head, mussing her hair, as it flowed over her shoulders, long enough to preserve her modesty, for the moment. She shook her head, sending her hair back over her shoulders and he took her in. He told her so often, but he hoped the words hadn't lost their effect, since he was not creative enough to come up with something different, "You're beautiful," he said, his voice lowering a pitch, a tone he unconsciously used when he was with her. She told him it happened, but he'd never noticed it until now. Everything seemed heightened, every sense registering two-fold.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, her soft chest pressing into his muscle hardened one, the contrast arousing both of them. His hands ran down from her shoulders, where he pushed the remainder of her hair away from her body, letting it flow down her back, down the smooth skin of her arms to her hips where his foggy, addled brain finally registered that there was nothing separating them.

He quirked an eyebrow at her, "It's safer not to wear them to bed. You've destroyed six pairs this month," she said and he threw his head back and laughed. She joined him and they laughed together for a moment. She leaned forward and began peppering his chest with kisses, her hands pushing into the elastic waistband of his boxer-briefs. Together they pushed them off his hips, before he kicked them away.

Their mouths met again and he dictated the pace, slow and steady, as his chest pushed against hers. They reclined together fully, his hips settling in the cradle of hers, for the first time he felt the heat of her arousal directly up against his. He'd steadfastly avoided this position in the past, though he wasn't sure she noticed. It would have been too much for him. The hot, moist skin brushing up against his cock sent his mind reeling, as he fought hard to keep himself under control. He shifted his body away from her slight, but she whimpered at the loss of contact, hitching her thigh over his hip, practically demanding he take her right then. His hand gripped the smooth skin of her thigh tightly, the pressure of his finger tips enough to leave bruises as he held himself back. His body was screaming at him that she was more than ready, every instinct was pushing him forward, but he hesitated, pressing his lips to her forehead, moving his fingers up her thigh and then between them, pressing against her intimately.

Payson arched into his touch, "Sasha," his name spilled from her lips as his fingers explored, creating a wonderful friction, her hips circling to the rhythm of his hand.

"Lay back," he said, taking her hips in his hands, moving her towards the edge of the bed, trailing his lips down her body, against her stomach, before looking up at her. The first time he'd done this to her, she'd nearly come at the mere sight of his head disappearing between her legs and upon repetition, the effect hadn't lessened, in fact it had taught her body to anticipate the most astounding pleasure it had ever known. The touch of his tongue was light at first, teasing her, though the muscles in her thighs tightened in response. She bent one leg, trying to give him greater access and rested it against his shoulder. Suddenly, the pressure of his tongue increased, and she threw her head back onto the bed sharp spikes of pleasure centering in her lower belly.

She buried a hand in his hair, holding him to her, never wanting him to stop, "Please, Sasha," she begged, though she knew she didn't have to. He wouldn't stop until her entire body convulsed with the intense pleasure he was giving her. Then she felt it, the tell-tale feeling of her skin releasing a soft sheen of sweat before the constant and insistent grazing of his tongue against her sent every nerve ending into overdrive, her vision blurred as her eyes slipped closed, the last thing she saw was his cocky smirk as the world spun on end. She cried out, her voice cracking slightly, "Sasha."

She opened her eyes and immediately caught his gaze. He pushed up from his knees, crawling up her body, pressing his lips against hers. Her hand cupped his cheek, as their lips caressed each other lightly. She could feel the hardness of his arousal pressed against her acutely sensitive skin, her entire body twitched in anticipation as she shifted her hips under his, bringing them into closer contact.

He pulled back slightly. "Protection," he mumbled, leaning back, feeling for his jeans, where his wallet rested in the back pocket. Fumbling around for a moment, he pulled out a foil packet.

"How long has that been in there?" she asked, smiling at him.

Sasha returned the smile and let out a soft chuckle. "A while," he admitted, sliding it on quickly before returning to her. He balanced his weight on his forearms, kissing her lightly and then again, their mouths softly coming together as her hips cradled his again, her knees drifting up slowly, allowing his weight to press against her fully.

She smiled up at him and suddenly his throat caught. There she was lying there, placing herself in his hands, literally and figuratively. She was giving herself to him, in every way that mattered.

He closed his eyes suddenly. _What the hell are you doing, Beloff? Are you insane? You cannot walk away from her like this. You're practically inside her. _He sighed. _You have to. _"Payson," he said, his eyes meeting hers. "I'm sorry, I can't," he said, stepping away from her. "We can't do this."

"What?" she asked, "but I thought…"

He didn't let her finish. He stood, retreating to the bathroom, sliding off the condom on his way. He didn't look back, but he could see her in his mind's eye staring at his retreating back in confusion. He stalked determinedly into the bathroom, chucking the condom into the garbage pail before turning to her shower and turning on the cold water. He stepped under the spray, bracing himself against the wall, allowing the practically frigid water to soak his head and run down his back. He shivered as the water cooled his arousal painfully, but effectively. He heard the glass door of the shower open and then closed again, before a warm hand pressed gently against his back. He swallowed harshly, twisting the hot knob, the water becoming lukewarm, before it was comfortable again. Her arms slid around his torso, as she brushed her lips between his shoulder blades. He shivered as the warmth of her body pressed against him. "I love you," she whispered against his skin.

He turned in her arms, locking her eyes to his, "I love you too and we're not going to do this because we fought. We said we'd wait. I want to make love to you after you're the Olympic champion, Payson. I want it to be everything you ever dreamed of, not just a night we decided to go a step further. I want to take my time, make it perfect."

"It'll be perfect as long as I'm with you," she said, lifting up onto her toes to kiss him lightly, her fingers sliding through his wet hair.

"London, a year from now," he said, his every word enunciated sharply, "I am going to make love to you every way I know how. You'll never want to leave my bed, I swear it," he said, his voice lowering again, just as it had before. "I promise."

She shivered at his words, knowing he meant every syllable and knowing he'd make good on his promise.

* * *

**A/N: **Whew. Told you it might end in a way you wouldn't expect. This is what I meant by the issue that's been hanging over their heads for a little while. It was bound to come up again eventually. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this little outtake. I was messing around a little bit with point of view transitions. I think they were all pretty clear. Let me know what you think!


	8. Before Letting Go

An outtake from my story, _Not Just Yet, but Almost. _Takes place during Chapter 38. Letting Go

* * *

"I love you so much, I never want to let you go," she said, fresh tears appearing again.

"I know," he said, pulling her into him again. He vaguely heard the slow sultry notes of the music coming from the radio on the nightstand playing in the background. He recognized the song; it was the same one she'd danced to with Austin the other night. "Dance with me," he murmured, beginning slowly, shuffling his feet, allowing her to follow him.

They danced, long after the song ended, replaced by another, but they kept the same slow pace, their bodies pressed together tightly. Every so often, a soft sob would escape her throat, though her tears never subsided.

Suddenly, she pulled back from him and a large part of him wished she would take it all back. It was impossible and reckless, but for a moment, he didn't care that they were just one false move away from being caught, one whisper from being feature on bad made for television movies and breaking news on all the news networks. He just wanted her. He realized then that she hadn't pulled away much, just enough to look up into his eyes.

When their gazes met, he realized that the same emotions were swirling within her, though neither would put a voice to it. Then the moment was gone and their situation was the same, nothing had changed and his resolve was shaken, but unbroken.

"Sasha," she whispered, stepping into him again, rising up to her toes to plant a kiss against his jaw line, trailing her lips to his, hovering there for a moment, "If this is the last night we're together, I want to remember it." Her breath caressed his lips lightly. He could smell the mint of her toothpaste. "I want you to make love to me. I need something to hold onto, something to dream about when I'm alone in my bed. I _need_ you, Sasha," she said, her voice soft, but clear and confident. Their eyes were locked together. This was no lust crazed request or the impulse of a moment. This was something she'd thought about, she'd probably been considering it for the last few days. Who was he to refuse her? They were saying goodbye in a way. When they returned home, their relationship would be changed, perhaps forever. For once his mind and his heart were in perfect agreement and his body was practically humming with anticipation as a result.

"You're…"

She cut him off, "I'm sure," she said, finally brushing her lips against his lightly, then again, before he took control, caressing her lips with his, slanting his mouth over hers, his hands grazing up the sides of her body, before coming to rest beneath her arms, pulling her up, closer to him, as he bent down, closing the space between their bodies. He would do this properly; he promised her once that when they made love she'd never want to leave his bed. He knew tomorrow he would leave hers, though it would be the most painful experience of his life; that was tomorrow though and tonight, was all about her.

Payson felt like her entire being was lit by a flame. Sasha's mouth, his lips caressing hers, the roughness of his stubble burning her skin as he kissed her thoroughly, practically consuming her as he poured every ounce of himself into the joining of their mouths. She told him she wanted to remember tonight and it seemed he was intent on doing just that. Somehow, this kiss was different than the hundreds that came before it, because she knew it was one of the last for a long while.

He took a step forward, their bodies bumping together forcing her backwards, until the backs of her legs hit the foot of the bed. She sat, pulling him with her by the front of his shirt, scooting backwards until they were both fully reclined. He was hovering over her, staring down at her lovingly. His expression was so warm she felt the familiar prick of tears in her eyes. He kissed each tear away, before joining their mouths together again, bringing the salty taste of her own tears to her tongue.

She moved her hands beneath the hem of his shirt, pulling it up urgently until he paused for a moment, allowing her to pull it over his head. She sighed, tossing the shirt away as he moved over her, allowing some of his weight to press her into the bed. She arched her body against him, as he settled between her legs, mimicking where she hoped him to be again in just a few minutes, the friction of his jeans against the soft flannel of her pajama pants caused a soft groan to escape her throat.

"I love how you sound. You sound so fucking incredible," he growled against her ear before caressing the spot behind it he knew drove her wild. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he lightly explored the small patch of skin with his tongue, before blowing upon it gently, causing her entire body to shudder in pleasure. "How did that feel love?" he asked, his mouth brushing against her skin. She gasped and moaned again, unable to control the high pitch of the sound as it burst forth from her lips.

She tightened her legs around him and used her hips to roll them over. She grinned down at him triumphant, but the smile quickly evaporated as he grasped her hips and ground her down upon his arousal. Her breath caught in her throat, as she leaned her head back, pushing down upon him, her hips making small circles and figure eights. She leaned forward, her hair creating a blonde curtain around them as she kissed the hollow of his throat, trailing a path over his neck, across the strong line of his jaw to his chin, finally capturing his lips in a kiss. Her tongue invaded his mouth almost immediately, but he responded quickly, one hand twining into her hair, holding her to him as his tongue dominated hers, despite their position.

Payson was a naturally dominant person, in the gym she was the team captain, the person everyone looked to be the leader, but whenever she was with Sasha, she relished the ability to surrender, to give herself over to his more than capable hands and just _feel_. His finger tips crept beneath the hem of the pale pink tank top she wore, before grasping at the fabric, curling it into his hands. She pulled away and sat up quickly, forcing their lower bodies into sharp contact. He threw his head back with a groan as she slipped out of the tank quickly. It had been a long time since she'd felt shy around him, but suddenly, sitting astride him, their intent clear as day, she hesitated, unsure what she wanted to do. He took full advantage of her slight hesitation, rolling them over, again. Then she knew, she wanted this wanted _him _and so she pulled her hands between their bodies and flicked open the button of his jeans, she pushed them over his hips and he stood quickly to take them off, before crawling atop her again. His focus began on her face, but quickly shifted in a southerly direction, and she smiled affectionately as he raised his hands to her breasts. She bit her lip to keep from crying out as he stroked against her nipples lightly with his finger tips, before replacing on hand with his mouth. Her eyes slipped closed as he suckled her, his hair brushing against the soft skin of her chest. With every caress of his tongue and lips, every graze of his teeth, her body responded more fully, a direct line of arousal between his ministrations and the gathering moisture between her legs. She hitched her leg over his hips, digging her heel into the small of his back, pulling him closer to her, begging for the sweet friction to accompany the agonizingly incredible pleasure his mouth was providing her. Her hands roamed the smooth skin of his back, loving the way his muscles twitched in response to her touch.

"Yes, just like that," she moaned as his hips settled into her hers heavily.

His mouth released her briefly, "Come for me, Pay," he growled against her heated skin, as their hips pushed together furiously. She arched her back, "C'mon, love, let go."

His words sent her over the edge; electric sparks flashing behind her eyes as her entire body tensed like a tight coil before she released, the intense pleasure coursing through her veins, causing her to cry out. As she slowly recovered, her pulse beating furiously, she murmured, "Sasha," burying a hand in his hair as his mouth trailed down her stomach, his fingers untying the strings of her pajama pants before sliding them over her hips and down her legs, tossing them over his shoulder. She locked eyes with him, but he broke her gaze, allowing his eyes to travel the entire length of her body before their eyes met again. A fire lit in his expression, his breath coming in short gasps as he pushed off the bed quickly, shedding the boxer briefs. She had a small moment of panic as she took in the size of him, but she mentally shook herself, knowing she was made to accommodate him, that he would fill her completely. The mere thought of it set her heart pounding against her chest again.

He moved towards her and then hesitated, "Shit," he said. She raised an eyebrow in his direction, not understanding, "I don't have any protection."

She smiled lightly, "I do," she said, rolling over and pulling a line of packets from her nightstand drawer.

He laughed and smiled down at her, impressed. "Expecting a long night?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered honestly, sitting up as he moved onto the bed again, tearing into one of the foil wrappers and sliding the condom onto his straining erection, "I want you, Sasha," she said, pressing a kiss to his jaw. His hands settled at her waist, moving them together up towards the head of the bed. His mouth found her quickly, as their hands roamed freely, memorizing the feel of each other's skin, gooseflesh appearing, shivers coursing through both their bodies.

"Please, Sasha," she said, her hand grasping him between their bodies, raising her knees to let her hips cradle his, as he trailed kisses down her neck.

"It's going to hurt, Payson," he whispered.

"Please," she begged again, his cock nestled against her, the contact nearly making her eyes rolled back into her head. She felt empty and ached for him. "I need you," she said as she buried her hand in his hair, his mouth still moving against the sensitive skin of her neck.

He lifted his head, their eyes meeting again. Her breath caught. She could see his love for her in his eyes. It nearly overwhelmed her, she hoped her eyes reflected how she felt about him, but her thoughts quickly blurred as she felt him move atop her, his hand brushing against her inner thigh as he took himself in hand and pressed forward, the tip of his cock slipping inside of her.

"Oh," she moaned, gasping at the intrusion. It did hurt, but she reveled in the pain, wanting more of him. She opened her eyes, watching the strain at the corners of his eyes and mouth as he fought against his instincts which she knew were screaming at him to surge forward. "Sasha," she said, his eyes flickering open. "More," she gasped, shifting her hips slightly.

He groaned and grasped her hips before slowly inching forward, "Fuck, Payson, you're so tight," he said from between clenched teeth, dropping down onto his elbows, their chests pressing together. She wrapped her legs around his trim waist, as she felt him push into her fully. He remained perfectly still; the only sound in the room was their breathing. "You okay?" he asked, brushing a lock of hair from her forehead.

She nodded, "More than okay," she said. A bead of sweat dripped down from his forehead to his cheek. She ran her hand down his damp back and shifted her hips against his. He took his cue well, leaning down to kiss her lips, before he pulled back and then pushed back into her. He kept his thrusts shallow at first, but she could feel him still holding back, the cords of his neck stood out as he kept a tight rein on himself. She waited for a moment, learning his rhythm, before joining him, rocking her hips with his, feeling herself shift inside, stretching and clenching around him tightly.

"Fuck," he cursed as she realized she could use those muscles as much as she could use any other. She knew the exact moment he lost control, something inside him snapped as instinct finally took over. His grip on her hips tightened as he almost pulled out of her entirely before sliding back in, varying his thrusts before circling his hips against hers, his pelvic bone creating incredible friction against her clit. Pleasure mixed slowly with the pain as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, bracing herself, meeting him thrust for thrust. He slid a hand down to her thigh, hitching it over his hip and suddenly he slid deeper.

Payson threw her head back with a moan as he began again, "Yes," she said, as his hand came between them, his fingers finding her clit, and rubbing against it lightly at first, but then faster and with more intensity as the speed of his thrusts increased in speed, but became irregular. "Sasha," she called out, as the pleasure started to overtake the pain. "Harder," the word escaped her lips before she even thought to speak, her body wanting as much as he could give her. He responded immediately, driving into her, the sound of their skin slapping together echoing in her ears, his fingers flying against her, as she rapidly caught up to him, arching her back, "So close," she murmured, feeling the pressure building where their bodies were joined.

She felt him tense against her, "Payson," he cried out hoarsely, surging inside of her, "Fuck," he cursed, nearly collapsing on top of her, catching himself on his elbows.

"That was," she trailed off, trying to catch her breath.

"Hang on, love, not done yet," he said, pulling out of her, but pressing his fingers lightly against her clit again and then insistently.

"Yes, oh, God, yes, right there," she cried out, as her toes curled and she groaned loudly from deep in the back of her throat, the rippling waves of an orgasm flooding through her again.

She lay there for a moment, boneless; her breathing harsh and ragged, trying to slow her heart beat as she felt him press a soft kiss against her temple. He moved up off her, removing the condom, wrapping it in tissue before tossing it into the garbage pail. Her eyes fluttered closed again as he lay down next to her, pulling her into his arms. Their bodies stuck together, though neither of them cared. She entwined her legs with his, trying to memorize each and every inch of him pressed against her, the warmth surrounding her, one hand pressed against her stomach, the other playing with the ends of her hair, twirling it around his finger.

"I love you," she said, as reality set in, the steady ache between her legs proof enough. "Less than a year from now, we'll be together, just like this, holding each other, loving each other, promise me."

"I promise. I swear it," he said, kissing her lightly and then again, caressing her bottom lip before flicking his tongue against hers. She rolled onto her back, pulling him with her, as she felt his arousal grow against her leg. She smiled against his mouth, as his hand search for another foil packet on the nightstand, grabbing one and ripping the packaging open with his teeth.

They made love slowly this time, her body becoming accustomed to his length inside of her, long, slow strokes had her shaking in his arms before long, "So good," she murmured, coming down from her high. He took her by surprise, as he wrapped his arms around her, rolling them over. She sunk down upon him and bit her lip as she felt him go even deeper than he had before, which she hadn't thought possible.

She let instinct take over, circling her hips like he'd done for her, before lifting off him slowly and then lowering herself again. His eyes locked on hers as something clicked into place in her head and she rocked against him, riding him, his hands gripping her hips helping her set the pace he liked. "Fuck, that's it, love," he said, his eyes slamming shut, his fingers digging into her hips.

He slowly recovered himself as she rested her head against his chest, he softened inside of her, but she didn't move, wanting to remain as close as possible to him. Finally, he slid out of her, and she moved off to his side. He stood again, disposing of the condom before returning from the bathroom with two glasses of water.

She drank hers greedily, as he rejoined her on the bed, placing both glasses on the nightstand when they were finished. "You were right," she said, leaning her head against his chest, softly stroking the fair hair that lined his skin.

"Mmm, about what?"

"I never want to leave," she said, placing a small kiss against his shoulder.

She felt his breath hitch in his chest as he pulled her closer, sliding the long displaced sheet over their bodies, "Less than a year from now, you'll never have to."

She didn't remember falling asleep, but she woke up hours later, the sunlight shining brightly into her room, the call to prayer echoing in, even through her closed window. She felt the space next to her, still warm, but he was gone. She felt a lump grow in her throat, but she choked it back down. _No more tears. I'm not going to cry again._ They had to let go, she knew that and she knew that soon they'd be together again, but until then... She closed her eyes, letting images from the night before flashing across her mind. She took a deep breath and sighed, it would have to be enough, for now.

* * *

**A/N: **Well, if you guys didn't see their "break-up" coming, not sure if you saw this coming either. Er, no pun intended. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this outtake. It wasn't the original plan, but as I wrote the last chapter of NJY,bA, I knew this was going to happen. Please let me know what you think, as always your reviews are what drive me and this fic along. Extra points to the person who can find the very random George Lucas/Star Wars reference in here. Maybe even a cameo in the fic! ;-) Thanks for reading!


	9. Just Right

An outtake from my story, _Not Just Yet, but Almost. _Takes place at the end of Chapter 43. Left and Right

* * *

She slid the key into the lock and pushed the door open, stepping into the room and with a quick glance back and forth down the hallway, he slipped in behind her and didn't let her get far.

Her back was to him and he stepped behind her, sweeping her hair away from her neck, lowering his mouth to the smooth skin he'd been denied for months. He snaked his arms around her waist, pulling her back into him. She gripped his arms, digging her fingers into his forearm as he once again found that stop just behind her ear. He actually felt her knees buckle, as she pushed into the caress of his lips, a low groan escaping her throat.

The sound snapped whatever control he had over himself. He spun her around and pushed her up against the wall, pinning her there, his hands braced on either side of her head as he lowered his mouth to hers. It was an all consuming kiss, dominant and forceful as he pushed his tongue into her mouth immediately, claiming her as his own. Her fingers slid into his hair, taking everything he had, giving as good as she got. His hands moved off the wall, to her hips, pulling her lower body into sharp contact with his, grinding against her roughly. Her hands braced against his shoulders and he knew what she wanted.

He slid his hands lower, caressing over the curve of her ass before lifting her up and allowing her to wrap her legs around his waist. She was lighter than he remembered, a product of the work they'd done over their foolhardy attempt to distract themselves over the last few months.

They reached the bed quickly and he sat down, allowing her to take control for the moment, hovering over him. "I love you," she said, the first time he'd heard those words pass her lips in far too long.

"I love you too," he rasped, just as her mouth descended upon his. Her fingertips lightly caressed the back of his neck. It was an innocent kiss, Just their lips pressing together. She moved up onto her knees and her fingers trailed forward, brushing against the stubble on his cheeks.

"I missed this, I missed everything about you," she said, pulling back, their eyes locking. The sense of urgency was suddenly gone, replaced by a need to become reacquainted. They had stayed true to their word for the most part, keeping their distance, physically and emotionally and while there was a sense of the familiar, there was also a newness that Sasha hadn't expected.

He raised his hand to her cheek and stroked it lightly with his thumb, before drawing her down to him, hoping to communicate all of his love for her in one kiss. Their breaths mingled, as they separated. "We were far too adept at keeping our word," he mumbled, resting his forehead against the smooth skin of her décolletage, his nose nudging the charm he'd given her two Christmases before, pressing a kiss on the skin beneath it. Her lips softly caressed his temple.

"Never again," she whispered against his ear. His entire body shuddered in anticipation. He still couldn't believe how easily she aroused him. A mere touch of her breath against his skin sent his entire body on edge. It had been awhile, but he'd certainly endured longer tenures of celibacy. "Promise me, never again." Her voice took on a pleading tone. It was gratifying to know he wasn't the only one. Sasha had never _needed_ anyone, at least not on a personal level, but he needed Payson Keeler.

"Never again," he affirmed, winding his fingers into her hair and finally pressing his lips to hers, renewing their contact and this time he deepened it, running his tongue lightly along her top lip before her mouth opened and generously let him inside. He maintained the contact as he rolled them over slowly, their legs entangling, as their chests pressed together lightly. He ran his hand down from her hair, over her neck, following the curves of her body, over her breast, grazing against her ribcage and settling at her hip, moving their lower bodies together in a slow circle. She lifted her leg, as he ran his hand along her thigh and the only coherent thought in his mind that there were certainly some advantages to doing this with a world class gymnast. Her heel settled between his shoulder blades and he pushed against her, a throaty groan escaping her lips at the contact.

He smiled against her mouth as her hand crept under his shirt, running her nails lightly over his skin and then bunched into the material, tugging on it in an effort to remove it.

He lifted off her for a moment, ripping his shirt over his head as her leg slid down to curve around his hips. She sat up as well, pulling her own shirt off, following quickly by her bra. He stopped her, his lips claiming hers again, their tongues battling. He bit down gently on her lower lip as he pulled away. Her hands were busy at his waist, unbuckling his belt and then pulling open his pants. He let them slide off his hips before kicking them away. He stood and she leaned forward, pressing her lips against his muscles abdomen. He felt the muscles twitch in response as she lowered her head to where his arousal was straining against the cotton of his boxer briefs. She ran her tongue down to the elastic, slipping two fingers inside, rubbing her cheek against the bulge.

She looked up at him, her eyes twinkling in amusement and he groaned, "Now's not really the time to tease, love," he managed between clenched teeth. She hooked fingers into either side of the waistband and pulled them down. He felt himself twitch in anticipation as she lowered her mouth to him slowly, holding eye contact with him. It was one of the sexiest things he'd ever seen, the tip of his cock disappearing into her mouth. His eyes slammed shut as her tongue swirled around the head before she moved forward, taking as much of him as she could. He knew he wouldn't last long, in fact he had no idea how he was even still standing. It had been too long and her mouth was hot and wet. She was very good at this now, her innocent enthusiasm replaced by an expert technique. She knew what he liked and was more than willing to give it to him. His hands buried into her hair, following her rhythm. He felt one hand moved between their bodies and he knew his sanity wasn't long for this world as her fingers lightly brushed against the swaying sack of skin there, but her hand didn't stop, moving just a little beyond and pressing up against a spot that suddenly had him surging forward, feeling himself hit the back of her throat and losing control, release washing over him.

A string of profanities passed Sasha's lips. He felt her throat muscles relaxed as he spent into her, his finger tips wound tightly into her hair, holding her in place. Her eyes flicked upwards and she saw the dazed look on his face as she pulled back, pushing against his grip lightly, but insistently. He snapped back to reality and let her go. She used the sheet to wipe at her mouth while he stared at her, amazement clear as day in his eyes. "You're incredible," he breathed, reaching down to caress her cheek lightly. "C'mere," he said, grabbing her hand and pulling her up, before crashing his mouth against hers. They pulled apart and he couldn't believe it, but he actually felt himself growing hard again, against her thigh.

"How do you want to do this?" he murmured to her, his hands already busy with the fly of her jeans. They must have been an older pair, because they slid off her hips easily into a pile at her feet.

Her smile joined his, digging her nails into the skin of his biceps as she held onto him. "I still want to feel you tomorrow," she said as he dipped his fingers inside the elastic of her panties. His hand twisted into the fabric at her words and he felt it give almost immediately.

"Whoops," he said, although not convincingly as he tossed the ruined piece of silk over his shoulder.

She laughed before pushing up onto her toes and kissing him again, her tongue moving against his mouth as he leaned into him, her lithe body pressing against his fully. His hands settled at her waist, holding her close as he allowed her to dominate the kiss, her hands caressing the back of his neck lightly. They pulled away, breathless, "Do you have…" she trailed off and he smiled, stepping away and grabbing his jacket from the floor of the entryway and pulling out the small box of condoms he'd purchased in the lobby. "Brilliant man," she said as he pulled out one of the foil packets and quickly slipped on the rubber.

He moved towards her again and she sat back onto the bed, scooting back towards the middle. He took her in fully, noticing the changes in her body, she was still beautiful, but in a different way, her softer curves replaced by a supple muscle, toned from all the extra hours in the gym. He moved over her, kissing her firmly before trailing his mouth to her neck, one hand finding a home at her breast, the other searching the soft skin of her stomach before moving between her folds, gently exploring the slickness he found there. It had been six months and he wanted to be sure she was ready for him. He slid a finger inside the her, then another, tweaking her nipple with his other hand and moving his mouth from her neck to the other breast, suckling her, being sure to brush his roughened cheek against the sensitive skin there.

"Sasha, please," she begged, moving in rhythm with his fingers, his thumb brushing her clit intermittently, her body twitching in response each time. "It's been so long, please."

He was more than willing to oblige, as he moved between her legs. She grasped his hand and put his fingers to her mouth, sucking on them briefly. He stared at her slack jawed for a moment before she entwined their fingers and pushed against him, her breasts brushing his chest lightly. He quickly regained his senses and ran his hands along her thighs, before he took himself in hand and pushed forward, slowly, but she wrapped her legs around his waist and digging her heels into the small of his back, pulled him into her.

"Fuck, that's good," he rasped, unable to censor himself. He'd been dreaming about this feeling for months, and now he was back here, inside of her, and it was better than he remembered it.

"Please, Sasha," she moaned, moving her hips against his and suddenly her words came back to him from earlier. She wanted to be able to feel this tomorrow. He pushed forward, bracing himself above her with a hand to the side of her head. He ran a hand down her slick thigh, over her knee and to her calf, pulling her legs from around his waist and lifting one over his shoulder. He smirked in satisfaction as he slid deeper inside of her, deeper than he'd ever been. She moaned, her head thrown back in pleasure, as he thrust his hips keeping a steady pace before he heard the one word he needed to hear, "Harder."

He increased his pace immediately, his hand digging into her thigh, the other massaging furiously between their bodies. She arched against him suddenly, "Yes, just like that, Sasha," she panted, as her body began to shake. He felt her gripping him tightly inside, contracting around him, but he kept up his pace, not letting her come down from the high fully. Her nails dug into his shoulder before running down his back. He roared at the pleasure and pain, renewing his efforts feeling the droplets of sweat running down his forehead. He glanced down, seeing drop fall onto her quivering stomach as he watched his cock moving in and out of her, her hips keeping perfect rhythm with his. He felt himself approaching the edge, when suddenly he felt her clenching around him again, "Oh my God," her voice echoed in his ears, but his focus blurred as he felt his stomach clench and his release wash over him again, her orgasm driving him through his.

He collapsed, catching himself on his elbows, brushing his lips against her sweaty temple, and then against her lips. "We just…" he trailed off. "We came together, didn't we?"

"Yeah," she agreed, pressing her lips against his chin. He leaned down and kissed her lightly again. He made to roll off her, not wanting to crush her, but she stopped him. "No wait," she said, a hand at his back holding him still, "just stay for a moment." So he did, propping himself up on still shaky elbows, kissing her lightly, growing soft inside of her, before finally slipping free. Her eyes fluttered shut and she sighed at the loss. He rolled off her and sat up, removing the condom and wrapping it in a tissue, tossing it in the pail near the nightstand.

"You okay?" he asked, as she moved up towards the head of the bed.

"Mmm," she hummed in response and met his eyes. She smiled as he moved next to her, pulling a sheet up over them. "I feel great."

They lay there, their breath evening out as she pillowed her head upon his chest.

"What exactly were we thinking when we decided to give this up?" she murmured to him.

"It's not all that clear anymore," he responded, kissing the top of her head lightly.

She sighed, "I have to get back. I left Julia napping. She'll wake up soon and wonder where I am."

He was struck by what her words sounded like; like a mother worried about her child. "We don't have kids yet, love." His voice was teasing, but she looked up at him, a curious expression on her face.

"How many kids do you want?" she asked. Her tone seemed casual, but he suddenly knew they weren't just speaking hypothetically.

"Three," he said, "or maybe four." The more he'd thought about it after briefly discussing it with Kim Keeler, the more he wanted a large family, two or three had changed to three or four and he wouldn't be disappointed if a fifth arrived.

She laughed, "You want a big family?" she asked, though it wasn't a question.

"I'm an only child," he said, in explanation. His hand wandered from the bed sheet towards her stomach, caressing gently against her lower abdomen. She shivered in response, gooseflesh appearing across the smooth skin.

"We'd wait a little while," she said, and this time it was a question, even if she hadn't phrased it that way.

He chuckled, "It's a long way off, Payson."

"I know," she said. Then she turned to her side a little and smiled at him, "Three?"

"Or four," he responded with a cheeky grin, knowing it would infuriate her. He rolled into her again, kissing her lightly, before their amusement faded and he deepened the kiss again. "Round two?" he asked, though he already knew the answer.

* * *

**A/N: **Yay, outtakes are fun! These two have great sex. They're both world class athletes and know how to control their bodies; it's what they do, so this is just an extension of that. It's takes me forever to write smut. I don't want to write the same things over and over again, so it takes me a while to figure out how to vary it up without going too crazy. ;-) I stayed in Sasha's point of view for the entirety of this outtake and it was really not easy since I'm definitely not a guy. Please, as always, let me know what you think. I'm pretty sure most of my readers are female, but if there are any guys out there, let me know if I uh, nailed it? Thanks for reading as always!


	10. Lucky Twinges

An outtake from my story, _Not Just Yet, but Almost. _Takes place during Chapter 47. Too Fast, Too Slow, Just Right

* * *

She scaled the steps to her house, frowning that her knee wasn't giving her any trouble now. It was the nature of whatever was wrong. It only seemed to pain her after a major stress inducing trick, but would feel perfectly find later. She briefly thought about getting back in the car and driving right back to the Rock, but Sasha would just send her home.

She sighed to herself as she entered her house, their house, for it had become as much Sasha's home as it had hers. His guitar hero game was hooked up to the television in the living room. He had taken over several drawers in her dresser and his shampoo and soap sat next to hers in the shower. She frowned taking in her surroundings. She would have to start packing soon, she thought as she climbed the stairs towards her bathroom. They hadn't discussed furniture or anything like that, but she definitely wanted to take some of her things to New York, though she wasn't going to put this house on the market. She wanted to have a place to go in the area, after all her family would be staying in Boulder, even after the Olympics.

No matter their reaction she wasn't about to cut them out of her life, even if her parents didn't understand or accept it, she firmly believed they would eventually when they realized that it wasn't a passing fancy or a brief fling.

She quickly ran a bath and set the Jacuzzi on a comfortable setting, before sinking into the steamy hot water. She sighed in relief and leaned her head back against the edge of the tub, the massaging jets and the hot water soothing her into a semiconscious state. She let her mind go blissfully blank for a moment before a memory washed over her, only a few days before. It was becoming one of their rituals when they had the time, soaking in the tub together, winding down, exploring slowly, or relaxing in a comfortable silence. But a few nights before, Sasha had something on his mind.

_Payson cupped some water in her hands and let it spill through her fingers as Sasha's lips brushed gently against her neck, trailing down to her shoulders. She rested against his chest, his body cradling hers in the steamy, hot water. He gathered her hair in his hand and laid it over her shoulder. It floated at the surface gently separating. His lips pressed a hot open mouthed kiss to the nape of her neck and despite the heat of their bath, Payson shivered. She leaned her head back against his shoulder and sighed as his arms wrapped around her, drawing her body against his._

_She sighed softly, stroking her finger tips lightly up and down the corded muscle of his forearms. "What's going through that head of yours?" he asked softly._

"_Hmm, nothing," she said, "blissful nothing. You?" She felt him tense just slightly at her question. "Sasha?"_

"_Do you think we should get married?" he asked._

_She exhaled and then furrowed her brow in confusion, "Was that a proposal, because you're really going to have to do better than that."_

_He chuckled softly at her indignation. "I was thinking about it, I've been thinking about it for a while. It might have some impact on your parents, if you had a ring on your finger when we spoke to them."_

_She leaned forward and scooted away just a bit so she could look at him in the eye, "I want to marry you some day, but on our terms. I don't want to get married because people expect it or because it might make things easier. I want to get married because we decide it's the right time, because we want to spend the rest of our lives together, because we're ready to settle down, start a new chapter of our lives. Not to make my parents feel better."_

"_So, that's a no?" he asked and she smiled at him affectionately, reaching out to caress his stubbled cheek lightly._

"_That's an 'ask me again properly sometime,' when we're ready to stay put for a while. I'm going to Columbia in the fall, you'll be starting up a new gym, we'll be busier than we are now and that's saying a lot," she said, before adding. "I'm not in a rush, Sasha. Are you?"_

_He shrugged, "I wouldn't call it a rush, but I'm there, Pay. You're the…"_

_Her hand slid around from his cheek to cover his lips lightly. "Stop," she said, "whatever you're going to say, save it, hang on to it for when you ask me properly."_

_Sasha nodded, kissing her fingers where they were still pressed against his lips, "Promise me one thing," he said as she moved her hand away._

"_What's that?" she asked, trailing her hand around to the back of his neck, running her fingers through his damp hair._

"_When you're ready, give me a hint or ten?" he asked._

_She leaned in, smiling against his lips, as his hand slid from her knee, around her waist, drawing her closer, "Promise," she said._

_She straddled him, feeling him slide against her. He was halfway there already, the feel of their bodies against one another more than enough to rouse his interest._

"_So how did that doctor's appointment go?" he mumbled. _

_She smiled against his mouth, knowing where this was going. Unplanned pregnancy wasn't something they were much concerned about, thanks to her intense training regimen, it was highly unlikely she could become pregnant, but it was better to be safe than sorry, so they'd always used condoms. Payson found them annoying and honestly, a buzz kill most of the time, so she'd done some research into alternate birth control methods._

"_We're good to go," she said, trailing her mouth over his jaw line and down towards his neck._

"_Yeah? It was that simple?" _

_She smiled, "It was that simple," she said, thinking of the tiny implant inside of her that would prevent pregnancy for over a decade if that's what she wanted. "Twelve years, if we wanted to wait that long," she said._

_He frowned, "But it can come out whenever we're ready?" His forehead crinkled, worry lines marring his handsome face._

"_Sasha?" she said, trailing a hand up to cup his cheek lightly, "We talked about this. It can come out whenever we're ready."_

_He nodded, looking at her closely, the silence overtaking them. She leaned down and pressed her lips to his before rocking against him slowly, his semi-aroused cock already nestled against her. His tongue invaded her mouth, as his hands submerged into the water and ran along her thighs, before taking hold at her hips, grinding their lower bodies together. She kept his rhythm as his hands trailed up out of the water over her breasts, massaging there, stoking her nipples into hardened tips. Her breasts had always been particularly sensitive and he knew that well, having once driven her to orgasm simply touching her there. _

_The water began sloshing around them, as her eyes slid shut and her mouth dropped open. The sensations from his hands, their bodies rocking against each other and the warm water were driving her mad with lust. She could feel a steady ache beginning to build inside of her. Her body knew what it wanted, it wanted Sasha inside of her, pounding steadily into her body. _

_It was an odd thought, but Payson was grateful for every woman who'd come before her, figuratively and literally. Sasha was very, very good at this. He knew exactly what to do and a variety of ways to each one of those things. _

"_Lift up," he said, his hands at her waist again, as he positioned himself. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, feeling him slip inside of her. She smiled as he leaned his head back against the edge of the tub and sighed. "Fuck, you always feel so good, but…" he trailed off._

_She knew what he meant. It was different without a condom, she felt closer, somehow, though she knew that barrier between them had been very small, it didn't matter. She leaned down and kissed the hollow of his throat, trailing her lips over his Adam's apple. She rocked her hips forward and then backwards before lifting up and sliding back down again. She kept up a steady rhythm, but she knew it was only a matter of time until he felt the need to take control. _

_It happened moments later as she increased the speed of her hips. He suddenly grasped her thighs, holding her in place, before shifting beneath her, sending another wave of bath water to the floor below. He held her steady, "Lean back," he said, his hands drifting up over her ass, his hands meeting in the middle of her back. She felt lighter than air as she floated there, supported by his hands as his hips began driving forward, pounding into her fiercely. She met him thrust for thrust, gaining some leverage, holding tightly to his biceps. She felt one hand leave her back, the other now fully supporting her as he gripped the side of the tub, allowing him to move into her with reckless abandon. The water was now cascading over the edge of the tub like a waterfall as their lovemaking turned positively frantic. _

"_Oh God, harder," she called out, though she wasn't sure that was possible. She felt him pause for a moment before he shifted into another gear all together, and she swore never to doubt his abilities ever again. She'd been close, but the renewed pace sent her flying over the edge, her entire body vibrating with release. She felt him tense above as he throbbed inside of her, her orgasm driving his, something that only happened once in a while, but was glorious when it did. This was different too, closer, hotter. She didn't know if it felt different to him, but as his mouth covered hers in a long, lingering kiss, she thought maybe it did. He sat back, bringing her with him, wrapping his arms around her waist, holding her close as they tried to catch their breath. She brushed a kiss over his forehead, as he caressed the skin of her neck and shoulders with his lips lightly, the soft touch creating small aftershocks where their bodies were still joined._

_The water was growing cool around them and Payson shivered, which stirred Sasha into action. He pushed gently at her hips and she lifted up, allowing him to slip free. _

_Her eyes flickered open and then closed again and she sighed, not sure if she would be able to stand. She gripped the sides of the tub firmly and pushed up, her legs shaky, but strong enough to hold her as she carefully stepped over the edge and stood on the soaking wet floor._

"_Now that's a picture," he said with a small groan and she turned to face him. _

"_Nothing you haven't seen before," she said, looking around for a towel. She heard the water around him splash as he stood and stepped out of the tub. _

"_Hmm, never seen this before," he said, stepping closer, hovering over her. She sometimes forgot how much bigger than her he really was, but his frame towered over her. His hand slid over her stomach, to touch lightly between her legs. Their gazes locked before they both looked down towards his hand, which drifted just a little further and wiped gently at the sticky substance running down her leg. _

"_You're enjoying this a little too much," she said, though she secretly loved that alpha male side of him that was pleased with himself, in fact her instincts were thrilled with the idea of his seed running down her legs. There was something primal about it that screamed they belonged to each other._

"_Hmm, maybe," he admitted with a shrug, finally moving his hand away and lifting it for her inspection. _

_Inspiration struck immediately as she took his long finger into her mouth and sucked gently, tasting both of them on her tongue. "Fuck," he grunted as he watched her, utterly fascinated. She released his finger with a small 'pop' and smiled cheekily at him, letting her eyes twinkle knowingly._

_She stepped around him lightly, her feet splashing in the puddles they'd created on the floor. She laughed as she raced for the bed, knowing he was hot on her heels. They'd clean up later._

Payson smiled at the memory. They'd gotten water all over the floor, a flood of near epic proportions, as their bath time activities grew adventurous. She opened her eyes and sighed. The bath had grown cool, so she stood and dried off quickly, wrapping a fluffy towel around her body, stepping onto the cold tile floor. She felt completely relaxed as she entered her bedroom. Grabbing, a pair of flannel shorts and a tank top from her dresser, she dropped the towel.

"Wow," a voice said from the door.

She nearly leapt out of her skin, as she looked up and saw Sasha leaning against the doorframe, a smug smirk playing upon his face.

Payson raised a challenging eyebrow at him, "What are you doing here?" she asked, as he began advancing towards her.

"Lunch break," he mumbled, standing mere inches from her now.

"Working lunch?" she quipped as she pulled at the edge of his shirt, lifting it over his head.

"Payson," he said, as his hands flew to his belt buckle, yanking it free quickly as he toed off his shoes and socks.

"Yeah?" she asked, undoing the button at his fly and lowering the zipper slowly.

"I've got about twenty minutes, so…" he trailed off, running a hand over her shoulder, into her damp hair, the other winding around her waist, drawing her close.

"Less talk?" she said, pushing up onto her toes.

"Exactly," he murmured against her lips, as she wrapped her arms around her. "Hang on tight, love, this is going to be hard and fast."

"Mmm, yes please," she said, as he steered her towards the bed.

"You smell good," he said, nuzzling her neck, inhaling deeply. She lay back on the bed and he followed her, crawling up her, their mouths meeting in a scorching hot kiss and his hand moved down from her shoulder, his short fingernails scraping lightly as he traveled the length of her body over her hip and then between her legs. "Soaking wet, Pay. Were you thinking about me?" he murmured. "Were you wishing I were here, to touch you like this?" he asked, his fingers caressing lightly against her, his thumb brushing against her clit, before he focused his attention there, slipping two fingers inside of her.

"I'm always thinking about you," she whispered in his ear as she pressed her mouth against his firm jaw line. "I always want you to touch me. I always want you inside of me, every moment of every day. When were at the gym, I want to go up to your office and let you bend me over your desk. When we're eating dinner I want you to take me on the kitchen table and I'd sleep with you inside of me if I could." The words flowed, her stream of consciousness spilling out of her mouth as his fingers built a knot of desire and arousal deep inside of her. With every word, she knew she was driving him closer to simply pounding inside of her, taking her as fast and as hard as he could. Then suddenly his hand was gone and he was sliding into her, just as she wanted.

"Yes," she cried out as his hips practically slammed into hers, her breasts swaying from the impact. "Just like that," she encouraged as he continued to stroke inside of her powerfully, his thighs forcing hers apart, as he grasped her knees, wrapping her legs around his waist. He grabbed hold of her wrists, holding her arms above her head as they found a furious rhythm together. Her body arched, trying to get as close as possible. He smirked at her, pushing his knees deeper into the mattress, finding a new angle and hitting a spot inside of her that made her see stars. She felt like her body shattered into a million pieces, as she screamed his name.

She knew he must have come because she felt the stickiness of their bodies mixing together where they were joined, running lightly down her legs. Her entire body was hot and pulsing, every touch of his fingers sent another wave of pleasure through her. He kissed her forehead gently, trailing his lips down over her temple to her cheek and she turned her head quickly, catching them with her lips, their tongues dancing slowly as they both floated down from their high.

"This can't be normal," she muttered, mostly to herself, but he heard her.

"What?" he said, his eyes flickered with concern.

She smiled softly, "It just keeps getting better, every single time. It can't be normal."

He laughed quietly and rolled to her side, pulling her close, "Well, nothing else about us is normal. Why would this be?"

She laughed with him, "I don't think it works like that."

"Fine, I was trying to be all symbolic and you had to ruin it," he said.

She patted his cheek and smiled at him, "Try being symbolic when you're brain cells haven't been rattled by the best sex we've ever had. Or you could spend your mental energy worrying about your encore performance tonight. You have a lot to live up to now."

He gave her a quick pinch for her sass and she yelped playfully. "I don't know. I vaguely remember something about a kitchen table," he said trailing off, before rolling away from her. "I've got to get back," he said, gathering his clothes from the floor.

She snorted, "You can't go back looking like that. You look like you just rolled out of someone's bed, probably smell like it too."

He nodded and quickly disappeared into the bathroom. Seconds later she heard the shower running and only a minute or two had passed when the water abruptly ceased. He emerged dressed, his hair still glistening with water. She pulled a sheet around her body and sighed, knowing she'd have to get up eventually and take a shower. He stood in the center of the room, looking at her, his eyes piercing into hers. "Christ, you couldn't look any better right now," he said. Despite herself, she blushed a little and smiled. She'd never tire of him saying things like that to her. "Well and truly…"

She opened her mouth in protest of what he was about to say and he winked quickly. She rolled her eyes, "Go, or they'll start to wonder why you're not there barking out orders and try not to smile like that. Everyone will know what you were up to."

He laughed and left, the sound echoing back towards her as he pounded down the stairs. She heard his truck start up and back out of the driveway.

She glanced down at her knee, peeking out from under the sheet she'd wrapped herself in. She'd never been so grateful for a twinge in her life.

* * *

**A/N: **Two, two, two outtakes in one. So yeah, that was a lot of fun to write. NJY,bA is really winding down now and there's a lot that has to happen as it does, but it still fun to step away once in a while and write some complete and utter smut. As always, thanks for reading and let me know what you thought! ;-)


	11. A Good Night's Sleep

An outtake from my story, _Not Just Yet, but Almost. _Takes place during Chapter 48: Confidence and Doubts

* * *

Payson stared up into the darkened room. Sleep had not come easily tonight. She'd dozed briefly for about an hour, waking up feeling completely alert and not the least bit tired. She looked over towards Emily who was sound asleep in her bed and sighed.

She sighed heavily and turned over, trying to get more comfortable. She'd never had this problem before. On the eve of competition, usually her body simply allowed her to rest, as if it knew what was required for her to perform at the optimal level. So what was wrong with her tonight? Why wouldn't her body cooperate?

She stretched her legs and sat up. And felt it, the ache between her legs that seemed to grow the longer she slept alone. Maybe that was the problem. Maybe her body was used to Sasha's, used to the intrusion, used to feeling connected to him in every way. She lay back down and huffed out another breath. That wasn't an option. It was late, after midnight. He was probably asleep anyway.

"Go to sleep," Emily mumbled from the other bed, burying her head under the pillow.

"Can't," Payson said, shifting around again, trying to get comfortable.

"Then stop making so much noise," she said, her voice muffled by the pillow.

She curled into a ball under the covers and squeezed her knees into her chest, trying to imagine Sasha's arms around her, his warmth lulling her to sleep, but it wasn't working. The soft, cool blankets were no substitute for his body, the fire he ignited inside of her each night, the intense connection they'd been forging lately as their couplings became rougher, bordering on violent. She knew there were bruises littering her body, several from the grip of his hands, others from contact against a wall or a door or any convenient flat surface. She supposed it should worry her that she loved the pleasure bordering on pain, but then she was an elite gymnast, pain was something she was more than used to. She loved that moment when his control would snap, when his natural instinct to take her overpowered his protective nature.

Then something clicked in her mind. This wasn't going to work. At this rate she would be exhausted the following afternoon when she had to be at her best. She swung her legs out from under the covers and flicked the light on looking for her moccasins. Her pajamas were simple sweat pants and a tee shirt, perfectly adequate for walking the halls.

"You're kidding me," Emily said, popping her head out from under the pillow as the light filled the room.

"Go back to sleep, I'm just going to take a walk, try to clear my head."

Emily snorted as Payson slipped her feet into her shoes and quickly turned off the light. "Sure you are," Emily said, but Payson barely heard her as she was already almost out the door.

The hallway was silent, as it should be at almost midnight, she shuffled quietly down the hallway, her moccasins making only a soft whisper of a noise as she approached his room. Wondering what she was going to say to him. _Sasha, I couldn't sleep so I need you to fuck me until I pass out. _She smiled slightly to herself, that might work.

She knocked on the door lightly to no answer and bit her lip. He was probably asleep. She knocked a little louder and heard a thud followed by a muffled voice, probably cursing. He threw open the door and she smiled at the image he presented. Shirtless, pajama pants hanging low on his hips, droopy eyed and hair sticking up in all directions. Adorable wasn't usually a word she associated with him, but that's just what he was in this moment, half asleep. "Payson?" he asked in a raspy voice, running a hand through his hair. She bit her lip, her nerve suddenly fading fast, but he stepped back to allow her room to enter. His room was still dark, but she saw one of his bags lying across the floor, probably what he'd tripped over on his way to the door.

She looked up at him again and he was staring at her, obviously trying to figure out what she was doing there.

"I couldn't sleep," she said, looking up at him through her eyelashes, _bedroom eyes _he called them when he was feeling romantic, _fuck me _eyes he said when he was feeling wicked.

His brow creased for a moment before her meaning seemed to sink into his sleep addled brain and slowly a corner of his mouth lifted, but she didn't allow any more time to pass as she stepped closer to him and lifted up onto her toes to kiss him, immediately his hand wound into her hair, pulling lightly and then harder, breaking their contact, before latching his mouth to her neck, nipping at the soft skin, trailing his tongue up behind her ear before finding that spot that made her knees buckle. Sensing her loss of balance, he spun them around, pushing her up against the wall. Her arms encircled his shoulders, as his hands explored her body, first caressing her breasts, weighing them in his hands.

Their mouths met again, hungrily, tongues dancing together, lips meeting and pulling apart, teeth biting softly, before coming together again, almost gently as his hands gripped her hips, pulling them against his, making her fully aware of his arousal.

"That was fast," she said, laughter in her voice as her lips brushed against his jawline. It was no surprise when she felt his fingers dip into the waistband of her pajama pants, lingering for only a moment before he pushed them down all together.

"You ready?" he asked, his voice strained. She leaned back against the wall, her vision hazy, but she saw the cords of his neck straining, the tension at his eyes. Her hands drifted down from his shoulders, his muscles bunching and flexing at her touch. Her fingers slipped into the back of his pants, massaging the firmness of his backside before mirroring his actions, pulling at the cotton drawstring and letting his pants fall from his hips.

She began sinking to her knees, but his fingers bit into her waist, keeping her standing, leaning into her, pressing his stomach against hers, her breasts flattening against his chest as his hand traveled down slowly, gripping her thigh, lifting it over his hip.

His cock, hot and hard twitched against her as he sucked in a sharp breath. "Hang on, love," he said, his free hand cupping her cheek lightly, their eyes meeting as he pushed up into her, stretching and filling her.

"Fuck, that's so good," he mumbled against the skin of her forehead, pressing a kiss there lightly.

"Yes," she breathed, her eyes flickering closed as he pulled back, his hand squeezing her thigh harder as he found a rhythm, slow and torturous, the angle just enough to drive her crazy, but not enough to push her over the edge.

"Sasha," she practically sobbed, "please." The slow pace was driving her mad, sweat beading at her forehead, their bodies beginning to stick together as their skin slid against each other, sending sparks of pleasure through her to where they were joined.

She must have sounded desperate enough because his hands gripped her waist and pulled her against him, shifting deeper insider than before, as he lifted her into his arms, their bodies still joined, his pelvic bone pressing up against her clit, the pleasure coursing through her, her entire body shuddering in release. His eyes grew wide as her muscles clenched around him and he barely got them to the bed before he pulled back and pounded into her furiously, his hips bucking in an uncontrollable rhythm. She could feel the tension coiling in her stomach again, hot and fast as their eyes met again, "Yes, oh God, yes, Sasha," she cried, throwing her head back, digging her finger tips into the muscles his back.

He grunted, his body slamming into hers a final time. She shivered as the warmth grew in her stomach, knowing it was his release, hers following only moments later. "So good," he said, his breath coming in short, rapid spurts.

They lay there just catching their breath, until Payson stood, grabbing their pajama pants from the floor, tossing his at his head. She moved towards the bathroom and he followed her. They moved quickly into the shower, letting the warm water wash away the stickiness. She pressed her mouth softly against his chest, winding her arms around his waist.

"Nice surprise," he said, combing his hands through her wet hair.

"I really couldn't sleep," she said. "It seems I can't without you. I was driving Emily crazy."

She felt him smile against her forehead before pressing another kiss there, "Then you'll just have to stay."

"Mmm, looks like I will," she said as they dried off, pulling their pajamas began on, falling into bed together, his body winding around hers as it always did.

"How this?" he asked, his breath warm against her neck, as they settled comfortably against each other.

She hummed contendedly against the skin of his bicep, currently serving as her pillow, their hands entwined resting against her stomach. Her eyes drifted closed, the heavy haze that eluded her earlier swirling around her gently as she drifted to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: **So this took a REALLY long time. I'm sorry. I just have to be in the right frame of mind to write outtakes and I wasn't. Then I decided that waiting around to be in the right frame of mind obviously wasn't working, so I sat down and made myself write this. I hope it doesn't feel forced, after a while it did start to flow for me. Hope you enjoyed the outtake. I know I enjoyed writing it. As always, please let me know what you think!


	12. Halo Interrupted

An outtake from my fic, _Not Just Yet, but Almost_. Takes place at the end of Chapter 55. Control Issues.

* * *

He felt her hovering behind him, could see her reflection vaguely in the television screen as she stood behind the couch, after saying goodbye to her mother. He hadn't realized Kim left until he heard the door click shut followed by Payson's sigh of relief. There weren't many things that could break through his focus when he was concentrating on something, but he was always aware of her, where she was, the nuances in her tone or in this case in her soft exhale. Somehow he knew he wouldn't be playing video games much longer.

He wasn't surprised as Payson's fingers, softly brush the back of his neck, before trailing into his hair. His fingers clutched at the controller tightly, waiting for her next move.

He felt her body shift slightly against his, "Come to bed," she said, letting her lips brush against his ear. His fingers slipped off the buttons of his controller, his character coming to a grinding halt on the screen.

"Dude, focus," Austin muttered, but his focus was long gone as his body responded immediately to her touch.

He made an effort to keep playing, but then she said, "I've been thinking about you all day, it's been a _week_, Sasha. I want you inside of me."

She had him and he knew it, he quickly flicked the button that would pause the game, before spinning up in one motion, titling her off balance just enough to sweep her up into his arms, swallowing her small squeak of surprise, kissing her like he wanted to in the kitchen when he first got home. It was habit now, his feet knew where the stairs were and as his tongue brushed against hers, he found his pace quickening.

Distantly he heard Austin's semi-amused voice called out, "Bros before hoes," but then he heard the sounds of the game begin again as he turned the corner and scaled the short second flight, Payson's mouth drifting from his as her lips moved over his neck, sucking at his pulse point, sending a jolt of arousal through his body straight to his cock.

"Fuck, that's good," he whispered as they made it to the bedroom, kicking the door shut behind him for good measure, completely drowning out the echoes of gunfire and Austin's commentary from downstairs. He turned around and released her legs, allowing her to stand, but pinning her shoulders against the wall. Their eyes met and for a moment they simply stared at each other, the realization washing over them that for the first time there was nothing hanging over them, no axe waiting to fall, no guilt, it was just the two of them, together, _finally_.

The urgency from mere moments before was suddenly replaced by a sense of calm as he watched Payson's serious expression shift, a small smile appearing on her face as she reached up to caress his jaw line gently, the bruise still tender against her fingers, but despite the soft ache he leaned into her touch. Her hand drifted from his jaw, over his cheek, to his temple, smoothing over the skin lightly before raking her fingers gently through his hair, her blunt nails scratching gently against his scalp.

Their eyes remained locked, as his own hand mirrored her actions, exploring the soft contours of her face, the curve of her cheek, the smoothness of her brow, so different from his, before stroking softly through her long blonde hair, shimmering like spun gold in the dim light of the bedroom. "I love you," he whispered.

Her hand took his as his fingers stroked through the ends of her hair, "I love you too," she said. "Inima mea este a ta."

He inhaled sharply, the scent of her coconut shampoo invading his senses as he glanced down towards the smooth skin at her décolletage. There, as always was the small golden charm he'd given her two Christmases before, blindly, foolishly perhaps engraved on the back with how he felt. My heart is yours, he told her with that gift. He simply hadn't known how completely he belonged to her and she to him. Everything had been new and confusing and sometimes frightening in its intensity, but to get to this point, he wouldn't change a thing.

Her soft laugh brought his back from his reverie, his eyes focusing on her again. "Where'd you go?" she asked, caressing her fingertips against his jaw again.

He shrugged, "Just thinking about how we got here," he said, inching closer, "everything we've been through."

"Mmm, deep thoughts," she said, pushing up onto her toes instinctively before he began to lean forward.

He hummed his agreement, stepping even closer, bringing his lips to hers, gently caressing her bottom lip, nudging it with his tongue. She opened her mouth against his and their kiss shifted quickly from a soft caress to a hot, stroking of lips and tongues. Her arms laced around his shoulders, as his hands gripped her waist, lifting her easily as she wrapped her legs around him. In three strides she was lying on the bed, hair spread out beneath her, looking up at him with fire in her eyes. He yanked his shirt over his head quickly before descending onto the mattress, hovering over her as their mouths met again, this time their bodies pressed full length against each others, her thigh hitching over his hip. One hand buried into her hair, the other palmed her thigh, holding her against him, grinding their lower bodies together creating a fantastic friction between them, immediately raising the temperature in the room.

Her hands were busy, one tracing mindless patterns across his back, the other caressing his chest, twisting into the soft hair, brushing her nails against his nipples, creating paths of fire across his skin. He decided to return the favor, pushing up onto an elbow, he slowly began to unbutton her blouse, the tiny white buttons a challenge for his large fingers.

"Don't rip it," she said as she obviously saw the frustration building on his face. He quirked an eyebrow at her, but nodded, setting to work again. It was worth the effort as he was rewarded slowly with the appearance of creamy, smooth skin, encased in ice blue silk and lace. He leaned down and placed a small kiss at the valley between her breaths, smiling against her skin at her sharp intake of breath.

It had been a while since he'd taken his time at this. For so long they'd been in frantic rush, always coming together at a frenzied pace, sometimes bordering on violent and always fulfilling, but there was something about slowly making love, taking the time to truly explore one another that Sasha loved.

She sat up, slipping out of her shirt, tossing it away as he kissed her again, sweeping his tongue into her mouth as her arms encircled his neck, pulling his body down upon hers, the smooth silk of her bra sliding against his skin. His hands went to the button of her shorts, flicking it open. Her hips rose into his and in one quick twist of his wrist, they were down her legs and on the floor.

Payson nudged lightly at his shoulder and he rolled over onto his back, taking her with him, loving the weight of her body against his, light and strong all at once. She pushed up onto her knees, straddling his waist and he smiled up at the picture she presented. Long, golden hair flowing down her back, the icy blue bra and matching panties, and all that smooth skin, she was gorgeous looking down at him with a wicked grin on her pretty face. He stroked a hand up her stomach, cupping a breast, brushing his thumb over the nipple already hard and visible beneath the blue silk. She bit her lip and moved her hands to the waist band of his jeans, opening the button and then unzipping the fly slowly. His focus shifted as she leaned down and slowly pulled the denim from his body, sliding them off his legs, her fingers burning a hot trail on his skin as they followed the same path. He sat up on the edge of the bed as she knelt down between his legs, looking up at him through her eyelashes, rubbing his cock through the cotton of his boxer-briefs, stroking lightly with her fingers than her palm. She made her move then, sliding her hands into the elastic of the waistband. He sat up off the bed, allowing her to undress him completely before she returned to him, stroking up and down his shaft with her fingertips, her hands an intoxicating combination of soft and hard, the calluses gained from long hours in the gym creating incredible sensations with each stroke.

His eyes drifted closed as one hand gripped him at the base, knowing what was coming next. He felt her tongue swirl slowly at the tip of his cock, before she sucked it gently into her mouth. She moved slowly down the length, her tongue massaging against him, causing the muscles in his thighs to twitch. He brought his hand to her hair, guiding her further down, allowing her to build her own rhythm. He felt himself hit the back of her throat and his entire body jerked in response, but he cleared his head as best he could. He wanted to be inside her and soon. He caressed her cheek lightly, drawing her upward gently, but insistently. She looked at him, eyebrows raised, but smiled as he pulled her to him, kissing her lips lightly, before trailing his mouth to her neck, winding his hands around her waist, pulling her back down to the bed with him.

He slid the straps of her bra down her shoulders, following his fingertips with his lips. He buried his face between her breasts, his mouth caressing the exposed skin as he unhooked the front clasp, the soft mounds slipping free. Immediately his lips closed over one hardened pink tip, her hand sliding into his hair, holding him there as he suckled her, his tongue and teeth working the sensitive skin, knowing it was driving her crazy.

"Sasha," she mumbled, her hips pressing up towards his. He felt his cock twitch in response to her center moving closer. "Please," she begged, though his fingertips were already hooked into the sides of her panties, sliding them down her legs. She opened them immediately as his fingers brushed against her, soaking wet and obviously ready.

He shifted over her, his chest flattening hers against him, the weight of his body heavy upon her as her hips cradled his. He slid inside slowly, her body gripping his the way it always did, familiar, yet still astounding at the same time. Their cheeks brushed and their eyes met as he drew back and pushed into her again.

Her mouth dropped open, gasping for breath as he repeated the action. Her hands grasped his shoulders, following his rhythm with her hips.

"You feel so fucking good," he ground out between clenched teeth, his body already betraying him as he felt the approach of his orgasm. He slowed his pace, prolonging the inevitable, his hand joining the cause, rubbing against her clit.

"Yes," she cried out, "Sasha, harder."

He was more than willing to oblige, breaking his rhythm for a moment before renewing his efforts, hearing the slap of their skin together, mixing with the pants and moans echoing from both their throats. He knew she was getting close, he could feel the tremors in her body. Sweat beaded across his forehead and over both their bodies, their skin sticking together as they moved frantically against each other. He leaned down, pressing his mouth to her forehead, trialing his lips down over her cheek, her arms coming around him, as they pushed and pulled against each other, his thrusts slower, but pounding as he felt her walls clench around him, "Sasha," she said against his ear, his mouth finding hers as he spilled inside of her, his head spinning with the force of his orgasm.

Long moments passed as they lay there, still connected, their breathing heavy and labored as they both slowly came down from the heights they'd driven each other to. Sasha rolled off her, knowing his weight was probably crushing at this point and she followed, obviously not willing to lose too much contact. He felt the evidence of their release against his thigh as she pressed against him.

"Incredible," he murmured, pressing his lips to the top of her head. "Fucking incredible."

"I know," she said. "So good."

"Shower," he said, though he made no move to get up.

"In a minute," she agreed, resting her head against his chest. "Right now, I just want to…"

"Me too," he said, holding her closer.

After perhaps the most harrowing week of their lives, telling her parents, keeping away from each other so the cameras wouldn't see, it was a relief to simply be together, no worries, nothing coming between them. Seconds turned into minutes and slowly felt his eyes drifting closed. He felt her soft, even breath against his chest and realized she was asleep. They were both a sticky mess, but his eyes were heavy, so he rolled them gently over, away from the wet spot, pulling the comforter they'd kicked aside over their bodies, allowing sleep to take him for the night, no worries plaguing him, simply relishing sleeping next to the woman he loved.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, so this one flowed a lot better than the last one. I guess I just had to build up some momentum with the smut. ;-) Anyway, back to the plot after this for a little while, but I thought Sasha and Payson needed some major alone time after the insanity of what just occurred for them. The house of cards kind of came tumbling down and while it wasn't as bad as it could have been, it still sucked. Happily, they're leaning on each other and feeling pretty good about it…obviously. Let me know what you thought! I heart feedback.


	13. A Surprise or Two

An outtake from my story, _Not Just Yet, but Almost. _Takes place during and after Chapter 64: Beginning of the End

* * *

It was a night charged with emotion and happiness. For a group of extremely competitive people, everyone was simply happy to be there, at least for those few hours. The spirit of the Olympics was felt in full force by everyone as they sang and danced and celebrated the great achievement of becoming an Olympian.

Payson was near exhaustion, more emotional and mental than physical when they arrived back at the Village, but that didn't stop her from grabbing her hastily packed overnight bag and leaving a smirking Kelly in their room.

There was a car waiting for her at one of the village's secure pick-up points, away from the prying eyes of the media and as she climbed into the back seat she saw Sasha had beaten her there.

"Hey," he said, as she slid into the seat next to him, the driver shutting the door behind her.

"Hi," she said, immediately leaning into him, pressing her lips against his softly.

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her into him, letting her rest against his chest. They sat in silence as the driver got back in the car and pulled away from the curb, quickly exiting the village, weaving his way expertly through the London streets towards a highway.

She sighed contentedly, "So where are we going?" she asked, after sitting quietly for a while, simply relishing being with him.

"I told you, it's a surprise. Close your eyes for a little while. I'll wake you when we get there."

So she followed his advice, letting the soft vibrations of the car and the warmth her body took from his lull her to sleep.

"Payson," his voice edged into her consciousness. "Love, we're here."

For a moment she simply snuggled closer to him and then his words penetrated her mind. Her eyes flickered open and she smiled. "Where's here?"

"See for yourself," he said, nodding towards the door, which the driver opened moments later.

They moved out of the car quickly and she found herself standing on the gravel driveway of a stately looking house, a finely manicured lawn in front, the house brick and stone, columns lining the entryway. It was old, but obviously well maintained. She suddenly knew where she was. They were in Wimbledon, at the house his mother left him.

"Gorgeous, isn't it?" he asked, the pride obvious in his voice.

"This is where you grew up?" she asked and he nodded.

"Come on, let's go inside," he said, taking her hand in his and lifting it to his lips. "I want to show you around."

And so they did, practically dancing through the house, which exuded class and obvious good taste. Until finally they found themselves in a bedroom that while decorated beautifully, didn't exactly match the rest of the house. When she commented on it, he actually blushed, "After my Mum died, I had the master suite redone. Leaving her bedroom intact was just too morbid for me."

Payson nodded, eyeing the very masculine furniture and linen. "Sasha," she said, turning towards him, not having a clear idea of what she wanted to say, but he anticipated her, his hand cupping her cheeky quickly and drawing her mouth to his.

It had been a week since they'd been free to be together and it was like a dam bursting, as their mouths met ferociously, trying to devour one another as they battled for control, their bodies pressing together tightly.

She quickly ran her hands under his shirt, caressing the warm skin of his back before fisting her hands into the fabric and drawing it over his head. She reached out and ran her fingertips over the contours of his chest, having memorized the solid planes and valleys long ago and simply began to reacquaint herself with them. She leaned forward and pressed her mouth against his breast bone, feeling his heart beat strong and fast against her cheek.

He ran a finger over her cheek to her chin, tipping her face up towards his. "I love you," he said simply before crushing his mouth to hers again, entirely dominant. She knew this kiss, he was claiming her, telling her as simply as he could that she belonged to him. Her stomach warmed pleasantly at the feeling, as his hands gripped her waist before sliding up under the hem of her shirt and then quickly divesting her of the garment. It was a race then, hands flying to belt buckles, buttons and zippers as his jeans and her khaki shorts quickly joined their shirts on the floor.

His bed was as large as hers back in Boulder, if perhaps not as soft, but that didn't lessen the pleasure of having him pressed against her, full length, her body arching against his. The warmth of his skin enveloped her immediately and his hands smoothed down the sides of her body, lingering at the curve of her breast and the lines of her waist. His thumbs pressed into the firm skin of her abdomen, his other fingers easily finding purchase against her hips, skimming over the lacy waistband of her panties.

Sasha placed his mouth against her neck, her pulse racing against the feeling of his lips. Payson gasped at the contact and shivered in response as he began a slow trail towards her shoulder, then tracing the line of her collarbone with his tongue. The smoothness of his cheek, clean shaven for the competition ahead, slid against the top of her breast, spilling out of the scalloped edge of her bra. He inhaled deeply, his nose nudging at the fabric.

His hand skipped up over her ribcage, before he paused for just a moment at her breast, weighing the flesh in his palm. He slid a hand behind her, dragging his blunt nails across the smooth skin of her back. She arched against him, knowing what he wanted, lifting her back off the bed as he undid her bra with a flick of his fingers.

While he was distracted by his task, Payson took the opportunity to run her hands over the hard planes of his back, tracing lines of lithe muscle, feeling them tense and relax under the touch of her fingertips. Then, as his mouth explored her breasts, she slipped her hands beneath the elastic of his boxer briefs, massaging the firmness of his backside. She pushed up against him, their lower bodies finding a slow rhythm.

Sasha lifted his head and kissed her lightly, his tongue flickering against hers as she pushed his boxer briefs over his hips and dragged them down over his thighs. She slid a leg up, hooking the material with her toe, quickly ridding him of the last of his clothes. His hands came to rest against her hips again, chuckling against her mouth at her ingenious method of undressing him.

He kissed her firmly, then, quickly sliding the last barrier between them down over the silky skin of her legs, before his mouth began its inevitable descent towards the desperate ache at the apex of her thighs.

A soft moan escaped the back of her throat as he kissed the inside of her thigh and then the other. His mouth hovered for a moment, hesitating, drawing her eyes to his as his hands gripped her knees firmly, holding them apart insistently.

She swallowed dryly, her tongue darting out to lick her lips. "Sasha," she breathed, straining towards him. It was all the encouragement he needed, his mouth lowering to the heated skin. His tongue skillfully built her arousal, stroking against her clit, slipping inside of her, pushing her further and further towards her inevitable crescendo.

She called out to God, as she arched her back off the bed, her body desperate for release and as the tremors pulsated through her, she cried his name as well.

Her breath was short and ragged, but he gave her little time to recover, moving up over her body and pressing himself, hot and hard against her, sending another surge of lust through her. Finally spiraling down enough to open her eyes, their gazes met as he guided himself into her, sliding home, with the slow and gentle ease of a man who intended to take his time.

He sighed as her body accommodated his, molding around him like hot, molten lava. "You feel incredible," he murmured against her ear, taking the lobe between his teeth and biting down lightly.

She gasped softly as his hips rotated in a circular motion, not thrusting, but maintaing contact, rocking back and forth, pressing against her clit continually. Her eyes rolled back into her head and her toes curled as she was quickly driven to another orgasm, her body convulsing around his. Finally, he pulled back and began a slow, steady rhythm, one hand at her hip, the other at her breast, as he moved in and out of her in long, sweet strokes.

"Oh," she sighed, as he picked up his pace, his body leaning over hers, a hand on either side of her head, before he dropped to his elbows. The hardness of his chest flattened the softness of hers as their hips rocked against each other, the sound of their skin slapping together filling the room. She dug her fingernails into his shoulders as the first waves of yet another orgasm rippled through her and he roared at the delicious mix of pleasure and pain, finding another gear all together, as the hot, tight convulsions of her body's response drove him over the edge. He spilled inside of her, burying his face into her shoulder, latching firmly onto the soft skin there, roaring loudly against it as sparks flashed behind his closed eyes.

The week spent apart felt like a lifetime and as they lay together afterwards, her head pillowed upon his chest, Payson finally felt that sense of peace and balance that she'd found whenever she was with him. Austin was right, they had been stupid. This was where she belonged, in his arms, their bodies drenched with sweat and the evidence of their lovemaking inside of her.

"Be right back," Sasha said, reaching down to the floor to pull on his boxer briefs. She rolled back onto the pillow and sighed, pulling the cool sheet up over her body. He returned moments later, with a glass of water and something else held tightly in his fist. He took a few sips before offering it to her and she finished it off, placing it on the night stand as he climbed back into bed with her.

"What's that?" she asked, tapping his closed fist lightly and he smiled.

"Part of the surprise," he answered mysteriously.

"There's more?" she asked, and his smile grew.

Nodding, he propped himself up against the headboard and looked down at her lovingly, "A few months ago, you told me I should do this properly and I thought about it and I couldn't think of a better moment than tonight, with the world at your feet, just before your dreams come true. I wanted this to be a part of it. You are the love of my life. I can't imagine a future without you in it, loving you, spending the rest of my days with you," his voice lowered to a whisper and Payson began to feel tears gathering at the corners of her eyes. "Payson Keeler, will you marry me?" he asked his voice rough with emotion, as he opened his hand, a diamond solitaire ring resting in his palm, twinkling at her as it reflected the light of the lamp on his nightstand.

She looked up at him as the droplets spilled from her eyes. His shined right back at her, reflecting the love and passion they felt for one another. She held out her left hand to him and silently he slipped the ring onto her fourth finger.

"Yes."

Just moments earlier she hadn't thought it possible, but the heights he'd driven her to before were nothing compared to the way her heart soared now. The look of awe on his face as her answer escaped her lips was beyond description.

"I love you," she whispered as his lips brushed against her cheeks, kissing away the wayward tears his words had caused. His mouth met hers for a moment, before she pulled back and murmured against his lips, "You are the best man I've ever known, the best man I will ever know, you are everything to me."

With each word, she could feel his body respond, growing hard against her thigh. "Payson," he rasped, as she rolled into him, forcing him onto his back. She knew he wouldn't allow her to be in control for long, but she wanted to show him how much she loved him, just as he'd done for her.

Her hands stroked against his chest, her blunt nails scraping lightly over his nipples, as she moved astride him. Sasha's eyes were the brightest she'd ever seen them as he looked up at her.

Her hips met his as he thrust up towards her. She knew his patience for teasing was thin and so she raised her hips just enough to slide a hand between them. She grasped him firmly, before lowering herself onto him, hissing as he slid into her once again.

Payson set a pace she knew he'd like, resting her hands against his chest, her ring pressing just over his heart, as his hands gripped her hips firmly, guiding her body over his. She circled her hips against his and as she leaned down to press a kiss to his lips, his arms encircled her body, holding her to him as he rolled them over, taking control as she knew he would.

Her arms wound around his shoulders as his fingertips bit into the supple skin of her thigh. He lifted it high against his ribcage, allowing him to pound into her furiously, as always more than happy to take everything he could give her, calling out for more.

Their cries echoed off the walls of his bedroom, as she was driven to new heights, a familiar sensation and yet different somehow, now that the words had been spoken, now that they'd promised to devote their lives to one another. She looked up at him, his head thrown back, the chords of his neck straining against the pleasure, a low groan escaping his throat as he filled her again, hot and pulsing within her body.

He collapsed forward, barely able to keep himself from crashing into her, taking his weight onto his forearms, before rolling to the side, slipping free, but immediately wrapping himself around her to hold onto the moment just a little longer, his arms encircling her smaller frame, her back to his chest, her backside tucked up against his stomach, their legs entwining together. Their breathing slowly evened out and their heated skin began to cool as they lay together in comfortable silence.

"We don't have to get married right away," he said finally, as exhaustion finally began to overtake them, his body spooned around hers. "You have school and we'll be starting up the gym, but I couldn't wait any longer. I..." he trailed off, almost unable to keep his eyes open.

She leaned down and kissed the back of his hand, which was entwined with hers, the cool metal of her ring pressed into the palm of his hand. "It was perfect, Sasha. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. We'll figure out the details later," she managed to say, feeling sleep overtaking her consciousness.

Sasha inhaled, breathing in her scent and then exhaled, knowing she was right. His mind cleared as his heavy eyes slid closed and finally falling asleep.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, this one was well over due! I know many of you have been waiting a very long time for this "extended" version of the proposal chapter and I'm sorry for that and I hope that it was worth the wait. As I've said before, it's extremely difficult for me to tap into this part of my writing muse, so I really appreciate any and all feedback, positive and/or constructive! Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!


	14. Your Wish is My Command

An outtake from my story, _Not Just Yet, but Almost_. Takes place during and after Chapter 66: A Change of Plans.

**Warning**: Not going to lie, this got a little...more than a little...dirty, really a whole new level of smut I haven't yet approached in this universe, so yeah, you've been thusly warned. Somehow I don't think that's going to stop most of you. ;-)

* * *

He took her in, freshly showered and changed into what appeared to be his clothes, a Liverpool FC T-shirt and a pair of his pajama pants rolled to sit low on her waist.

"Hey," she said approaching slowly, "there you are. Thought I'd lost you inside this place."

He smiled at her, but he knew she'd be able to see right through it. "What's the matter?" she asked, as she moved next to him and ran her hand lightly through his hair. His eyes slid shut as he leaned into her touch.

"Nothing's the matter, just thinking," he said, inhaling her scent as she moved even closer, sliding into his lap, winding her arms around his torso, her smaller frame wrapping easily around his. He leaned back into the chair as she rested her head against his chest.

"Thinking about what?"

"New York," he said, and she pulled back to look at him. "I know you said you wanted a fresh start, love, but I was thinking…."

"You want to live here instead," she finished for him, smiling softly.

His brow furrowed, "How did you…"

"I think you forget sometimes just how well I know you, Sasha," she murmured close to his ear. "The look on your face when we pulled up in front of his house, it was unmistakable. This is your home." She reached into the neckline of the shirt, pulling out the long gold chain that held the ring he'd given her the night before, holding it in the palm of her hand.

He nodded, unsure how he managed to get so lucky. His hands went to the clasp of the necklace and removed it, sliding the ring off the chain. He slid the ring onto her finger and then nodded. "And you'd move here, to England? What about Columbia?" He wanted to live here, but not at the expense of her dreams.

She shrugged, "I applied to Kings College in London as well if you remember, it's close enough to commute and if this is where you want to be Sasha, then it's where I want to be."

He kissed her, taking her completely by surprise, but just seconds past until she caught up, pressing closer to him, kissing him back with equal fervor as he stood from the chair and lifted her to sit upon the desk. Just as she began to lean back against the desk, the phone on the desk rang insistently. He pulled back breathing harshly. He had to answer it, they were expecting a phone call from his father.

"Hello?" he asked, though the phone pressed against his ear didn't stop her from sitting up and running her tongue along the shell of his other ear. A shudder ran through his entire body as he heard his father bark at him through the line.

"Sasha, I have just come from meeting with the committee," Boris said, his tone letting Sasha know exactly what he thought of the bureaucracy they had to deal with in American gymnastics. "They have decided not to investigate after I…what is the word…corroborated what you told them this morning."

"That's great, Dad," he said, as Payson's mouth moved from his ear to his neck, biting down lightly before soothing the sting with her lips. He coughed roughly and pulled back, glaring at her, but she just grinned wickedly. "I'll see you tomorrow morning." The other end of the line went dead and Sasha hung up the phone.

"You heard?" he asked.

She nodded, her smile growing. "We did it." She pressed her heel into the small of his back, drawing him closer again.

His hands drifted to her hips, pulling their lower bodies into sharp contact, "Hmm, haven't done anything yet," he murmured softly, his hands creeping beneath her t-shirt,

"I recall you once saying something about wanting to be bent over a desk," he whispered into her ear, "this one is pretty sturdy, I think…"

Her only answer was to turn her face towards his and kiss him deeply as all coherent thought was driven out of Sasha's head, there was only her and him and the desk, ingeniously crafted almost a hundred years ago at the perfect height for his intended activities.

He'd thought their lovemaking after Nationals and the Olympic Trials was intense, but since the moment he'd placed that ring on her finger, his need to be with her, to claim her with his body in the same way he had with that ring was nearly insatiable. He'd never forged a physical connection with anyone in this way.

Her fingertips gripped his biceps as he leaned over her, forcing her back down against the desk.

"We have to be quiet," she murmurred as his lips trailed away from hers, exploring the column of her throat. His mouth moved immediately towards that sensitive spot just above her jawline. At the touch of his tongue to that small patch of skin, she cried out, her voice echoing against the walls of the room, contradicting her own words of just a moment before.

He smirked against her skin, "You were saying, love?" She merely groaned in response, her hand buried in his hair, pushing his mouth insistently back towards the spot he'd abandoned.

He ignored her, rising up, sliding his hands from her hips beneath the hem of her t-shirt. The contrast always astounded him, the rough calloused pads of his fingers traveling over the smooth planes of her skin. A shiver passed through her body as his hands cupped her breasts, his thumbs brushing over her nipples, tweaking them sharply.

Her head was thrown back against the desk, bottom lip caught between her teeth, her eyes shut. He still wasn't sure after all this time if it was simply that her body was ultra responsive, the fast twitch muscle of a world class athlete allowing her to feel more pleasure than the average person or if it was simply them, together that made this connection so intense.

He abandoned her breasts and she groaned in protest, her eyes flickering open as he gripped the hem of her shirt and tugged at it gently. She followed his lead, sitting up, allowing him to lift it over her head.

"Christ, you're beautiful," he said, taking her in as she looked up at him from beneath her eyelashes. Somehow, despite a year of physical intimacy, his words still made her blush. He ran his fingers through her hair, cupping the back of her head gently and pressing his lips against hers firmly.

Her hands, which had been long exploring the contours of his back finally began undressing him, undoing the tiny buttons of his dress shirt deftly. He broke the kiss and reached behind him, grabbing the crisp collar and yanking it over his head. She leaned forward immediately pressing a kiss against his breastbone, her fingertips tracing over his abdomen, nails scraping lightly against his chest hair. Her mouth then closed over his nipple.

"Fuck," he cursed loudly as her teeth grazed the sensitive tip. He felt her smile against his skin. He gripped her thighs tightly as she continued her sweet torture, before skipping up over the soft cotton material of his own pajama pants, finding the draw string that kept the garment snuggly upon her hips. "Lift up, Pay," he managed to say between the groans she elicited from him.

Payson braced herself back on the desk and allowed him to slide the pants down her legs. She was truly gorgeous, all smooth skin and lithe muscle, yet with curves that marked her undeniably as a woman.

"Sasha?" she asked softly. He must have admired her too long in silence. Her fingers trailed over his abdomen, quickly unbuckling his belt, but he stopped her. His fingers trailed down from her temple over her jawline, lifting her face up towards his. He bent at the waist, kissing her firmly, wrapping his arms around her body, bringing them chest to chest as his weight pressed her back towards the desk. He drew her bottom lip between his, his tongue flickering against it lightly. Her mouth opened against his, slanting naturally together. Her hands found purchase at his shoulders and her nails dug sharply into his skin as his fingers drifted between her legs.

He pulled back slightly, whispering against her lips. "How did you want to do this again, love? You wanted me to bend you over the desk, didn't you? Hard and fast from behind," he said, punctuating his words with short, rough strokes against her clit. Her entire body jerked at his touch. "You like that?" he asked, with a chuckle, "You like when I talk dirty, don't you? Naughty girl."

Her hips pushed back against his hand and he slid a finger, then two inside her in response. "Sasha," she said, her demands obvious, though unvoiced.

"Say it, love. Tell me what you want," he whispered against her ear, letting his tongue flicker against it lightly.

"I want," she began, but the moaned as his thumb pressed against her clit again. "I want you to fuck me."

"How?" he asked, flicking open the button of his pants. The slid off his hips and he quickly stepped out of them, waiting for her response. His other hand slowing, teasing her now. "How do you want me to fuck you, Payson?"

Finally her desire overpowered any remaining modesty, "I want you to bend me over this desk and fuck me from behind."

Sasha's breath caught in his throat. That was easily the dirtiest thing he'd ever heard slide off her tongue. More roughly than he intended, he took her by the hips and practically flipped her over. He took in the long, curved line of her back, her blonde hair laying in haphazard waves over the lightly tanned plane, the round curve of her ass taunting him, beckoning him forward. He pushed his boxer-briefs over his hips, allowing them to join the rest of their clothes on floor at his feet, then ran his hand from her neck, down over her spine to the two small scars at the small of her back. His thumb brushed over them, causing her to shiver, but as he did so, he took himself in hand, pressing against her entrance before he surged forward, pounding into her the way she'd begged him to.

Payson cried out, her hands gripping at the edge of the desk, desperate for some leverage as he kept hold of her hips, setting a furious pace.

Sasha knew it wouldn't take long. The cool wood against her headed skin, the deep, satisfying angle of his thrusts and the sound of his voice would be enough to send her tumbling over the edge. He ran his hands up from her hips, over the smooth curve of her waist, over her shoulders to entwine their fingers together, gripping the edge of the desk tightly. He felt the cool metal of her ring press against his hand, the diamond digging into his skin painfully. "Do you like it like this, Pay? A little rough, a little dirty?" he asked.

"Yes," she called out. Her voice shook and he could feel her body tighten around his. Her breath hitched as she began to shake and then suddenly her entire body tensed before releasing into a mass of tender, trembling flesh.

He kept his strokes fast and strong as he felt himself approaching the precipice. The tight, wet heat of her body driving him towards release.

"Fuck, yes, Payson," he cursed, as he felt her deliberately clench around him, then again. His eyes rolled back in his head and his legs shook with the effort to stay standing as his spent himself inside of her.

He collapsed forward, remembering at the last moment to catch himself, lest he crush her just days before she was meant to compete in the Olympic Games. He remained tucked inside of her however, her body still clutching him tightly in the aftershocks of her orgasm.

For a moment they didn't move, content to relish the feel of skin against skin, their breathing ragged and uneven. He gradually grew soft inside of her and then slipped free as he shifted against her, kissing her shoulder lightly. He stood, allowing her room to turn over.

Their eyes met and her face flushed prettily, before she looked away, biting her lip. He laughed lightly at her shyness. Stroking a finger against her cheek, he leaned down and kissed away her embarrassment. "That was incredible. You are incredible."

"I love you," she said simply. He nodded, knowing she meant that she could do what they just did _because_ she loved him and he loved her.

"I love you too," he said, leaning into kiss her again, just an innocent press of his lips against hers.

They gathered their clothes, cleaning up the sticky mess they'd made as best they could. She stole his dress shirt, smiling cheekily as he admired her in his clothes and he reclaimed the pajama pants she'd stolen from him earlier.

"Bed?" he suggested, flicking off the lights as they left the office.

She shook her head. "A glass of water first," she said, moving towards the kitchen.

Sasha's mind immediately leapt to the same moment she'd confessed her desire to make love bent over a desk. He distinctly remembered her saying something about a kitchen table as well. He grinned wickedly, though she couldn't see it, "Your wish is my command."

* * *

**A/N**: Told you it was dirty. I seriously have no idea where this came from, neither the inspiration to write nor the newly level of...vulgarity, I suppose. I'm not going to question it though. I'm just glad my NJYBA muse is back. Hopefully this means it'll consent to jump starting the sequel sooner rather than later. Anyway, hope you all enjoyed this. I know everyone gets shy about leaving reviews on M-rated fics, but please let me know what you think, even if it's in a Private Message instead. I find this kind of thing extremely difficult to write, so I'm sort of desperate for feedback, well even more desperate than usual anyway. Oh and happy MIOBI Monday! :-)


End file.
